


Kitchen Witch

by Carerra_os



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Magic, Billy Hargrove Has a pet Rat, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring Steve Harrington, Child Neglect, Depression, Empath Steve Harrington, Fatherly Jim "Chief" Hopper, Gay Will Byers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jim Hopper sense magic, Joyce Byers has depression after the loss of Bob, M/M, Magic Billy Hargrove, Magic Eleven| Jane Hopper, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve Harrington cooks and bakes with feeling, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Underage Drinking, Varying Chapter Lengths, Witch Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Steve has magic, he just doesn't know it. He doesn't believe Dustin no mater how many times he insists that Steve's food is magic, because that is preposterous. Slowly others start to recognize that Steve has magic too, and then Billy comes in accusations of a love potion when Neil gets a hold of some cookies Steve made and starts acting nice.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 129
Kudos: 359





	1. Part 1 The Harrington's

**Author's Note:**

> I totally planned on coming up with a different name for this but then then I was like nah. This story can also be found on my tumblr.  
> I made my self sad writing this and then again every time I have edited it, so be careful with yourself the first two parts have a lot of sad, and then things start looking up but there is still more sad coming but more happy stuff too.

**Kitchen Witch**

**Part 1 The Harrington’s**

The Harrington's have not had magic in their bloodline in over a century, washed out and diluted over time. They are old blood though so when a young couple of the Harrington bloodline decides they want that notoriety of having magic again it does not take much. They spread around that they are looking to _adopt,_ and that they are willing to pay big for a child with great magical potential.

They are not looking to be parents, they are looking to buy themselves some of the respect the family name lost when magic fizzled out of it. When an older witch offers them exactly what they are looking for, a brand new baby boy from a strong magical family looking to raise their financial status, they hardly hesitate in making the deal. They have a test to assure that he has magic, they will not be able to test his true magical potential till he is older, when it is confirmed that the baby has magic they make it binding. 

The Harrington's are now the proud parents of a bouncing baby boy, Steven Harrington. He is adopted both in the mundane world, paperwork and officials, and blood adopted to make it official within the magical community. The Harrington's officially have magic in their blood line again.

They cannot test what kind of magic he has. What he will excel at till he is older so they hand him off to a nanny, practically forget about him outside of reports from the woman. Steve does not even know he has anyone other than his nanny Laura for the first four years of his life. She mentions his parents to him frequently but he has no memory of them, they are merely an abstract idea.

That changes after his fourth birthday, when the Harrington's start occupying their home in the quiet town of Hawkins Indian a few days of every month. They only give Steve any notice when they are trying to see if he has revealed what kind of magic he has. They hand him back to Laura every time in disappointment when they do not get the answers they are looking for.

After Steve's fifth birthday when he still has shown no signs of magic the Harrington's become worried and schedule a test to find out exactly what is going on. 

Steve does not like the several looking woman who comes to test him, does not like the way she feels, hides behind Laura's legs to the disappointment of his parents. Laura coaxes him out hands firm against this back as she gently pushes him forward, Steve goes reluctantly. No one has actually told him what this is all about, Laura merely tells him it is a game and Steve does not want to play but he will not refuse Laura. 

The woman, Mrs. Woolens makes him hold things, and asks what he feels, somethings feel like nothing, others feel a little warm, maybe. Steve does not know how to explain it. Some make his skin crawl and his stomach turn and he drops those immediately nearly shattering an old antique vase on the marble flooring. Mrs. Woolens tuts at him disparagingly and puts it back in the velvet lined case she brought it in. 

Mrs. Woolens leaves Steve alone in the room when his mother calls her out to the hall for an update. Steve manages to remain still for a few moments, before wandering around looking at the different things the woman brought with her, he avoids getting too close to the ones that make him feel uncomfortable. He wants to touch some things that feel warm but he resists, until he gets to an old worn book and his fingers itch with need. Steve bites his lip checking over his shoulder to make sure he is alone, his parents do not like it when he touches things that have not been specifically given to him. 

Steve lets his fingers touch the leather bound cover, curling over the edge and sliding it off of the table and into his arms. It is lighter than he is expecting for such a large book, it hardly weighs anything and Steve marvels at that briefly before his itchy fingers are sliding to the edge of the cover and pulling it open. Steve sits on the ground right where he is folding his legs under him and he stares down at the pages. 

Nothing on the pages looks all that familiar, he cannot read yet but Laura has been going over his abc’s with him and he does not recognize many of the letters. Only some of them are ones Laura has taught him, which confuses him, he thought she had taught him all of the letters of the alphabet. He is transfixed though, fingers brushing over the words he does not know. The numbers he recognizes, though he does not understand all of their configurations, they remind him of the cook books Laura uses, that she lets Steve look at while she makes them dinner in the evenings. 

Steve’s fingers are ghosting over the words when the door opens and Steve panics snapping the books shut looking apologetic and guilty. Mrs. Woolens stares, eyes on the book and that feeling Steve was getting from her melts away. She does not feel as prickly as before, now she feels warm and bright. Her voice is even gentler as she talks. “Why did you pick that?”

“I’m sorry.” Is Steve’s automatic response holding the book out towards her cheeks colored with shame.

“Don’t be, it’s okay, just tell me why out of all of the things in here you chose to pick up this one? I’ve never personally seen anyone pick it.” Mrs. Woolens explains, pulling a chair from the desk and sitting in it ankles crossed as she watches Steve. 

Steve bites his lip fingers ghosting over the binding as he lets the book rest back in his lap. “Needed to, itched.” Steve bites his lip harder when the woman smiles delighted.

“Very good Steven.” Steve cheeks heat pleased at the praise, at the sincerity he can feel from her, the only person to ever offer him any praise is Laura, it feels nice having someone else proud of him. “Can I hold it while you see if there is anything else?” She asks, holding her hand out for the book. Steve frowns, he does not want to give it back but it is not his so he reluctantly hands it over when she continues. “I’ll make a copy for you when we are done here.”

Steve walks around the room but nothing really calls to him, not till he draws closer to Mrs. Woolens. There is something, something cool and gray, strangely hollow, he reaches out a hand with hesitation, has to get up on his toes to touch the pendent sitting low against her chest. Steve regrets it when her demeanor sours for a moment, snatches his hands back, but she goes back to soft giving him an understanding but sad smile. 

“You did very good Steven.” She offers him a lollipop from her pocket and Steve has always liked sweets so he is quick to take it. “Why don’t you go back to your nanny while I speak with your parents.” Steve eyes the book in her laps, itches to take it with him. “Don’t worry I’ll make you that copy before I leave.” Steve is still reluctant but he knows better than to argue with an adult so he goes off to find Laura. 

Steve’s parents are less than impressed when Mrs. Woolens informs them with excitement of their son's talents. They wanted something flashy and useful, instead they get cooking with a side of empathy, what are they supposed to do with that? They send Mrs. Woolens away with a hollow thanks. As promised she leaves a copy of the book with Steve, it does not have the same feeling as the actual book but Steve finds staring at the unfamiliar pages alluring. 

The Harrington’s try and reverse the deal they made to get Steve, angry when they are refused and the old witch will not hear or refunds or returns. Both annoyed when the witch simply points out they got what they paid for, they do not see it that way. Mr. Harrington goes out that night and drinks half a bar loudly complaining about what he feels is a bum deal while Mrs. Harrington drinks around the house crying into pillows. 

Laura tries to keep Steve away from it, tries to keep him separated from his mother who keeps dramatically declaring Steve a waste. Steve’s eyes welling up big, bottom lip trembling each time she says it. Mr. Harrington is no better when he finally comes in reeking of whisky and angry. Steve cowers behind Laura who stands protectively in front of him, sharp with anger of her own but it is not directed at him and he knows she will not hurt him. 

“Steven come here.” Steve shakes his head, can feel the venom leaking off the man and does not want to get any closer, Laura’s hand on his shoulder giving him the strength to refuse. “Steven!” Steve trembles fists clenched in Laura’s pant leg tucking his face against her.

“ ** _You should go to bed sir you’ve had a long night_**.” Laura says and there is power in her words, and Mr. Harrington’s face goes red in anger but he still stomps off. 

Laura bundles Steve up and takes him to bed, tucking him in and leaning down to kiss his forehead like she does every night. “You can’t listen to the things they say Stevie, you are very special, you know I love you right.” Laura pets a hand through Steve's thick hair and he leans into the touch.

“Love you too.” Steve says, eyes starting to droop. Laura gives him another kiss before leaving him to sleep.

The next morning Laura’s bags are packed and Steve does not understand why she has to leave, cries when she kneels down to say goodbye. “Don’t cry Stevie.”

“Why?” Steve asks, the tears not stopping running freely down his cheeks.

“Your parents don’t want me here anymore but I’ll always love you my sweet boy.” Laura pulls him in, glaring at Mr. Harrington hiding behind a woman who cannot be swayed by her words. “You have to always remember how special you are, don’t let anyone tell you differently.” Laura whispers thumbs wiping at Steve tears as her own eyes prick with moisture. Steve cries harder when his mother pulls him away, thrashing and it breaks Laura’s heart but she cannot stay, cannot ever return once she leaves this house, because the Harrington’s are vindictive and made sure of it. 

Steve crying is immediately handed off to a new nanny waiting in the living room who takes him upstairs and scolds him for making a scene. He is left alone to mourn the only person to ever show him love, and cries himself to sleep.

No one actually ever tells Steve he has magic, his parents mostly pretend he does not exist even during their occasional visits and they never bother to inform any of his nannies. They go through a lot of them any time one of them brings up the possibility that Steve might be more than he appears, they ship them off and bring in a new one. They do not want reminders of their failed investment. 

Neither of them think on Steve being a kitchen witch, all but forgetting until Steve is ten, and they have been at home for nearly a month. Neither one of them can figure out why they are still here, they have made plans to head out more than once and suddenly had the urge to stay. They figure it out at dinner that night when they complement Steve’s latest nanny on her culinary skills. 

“Steven made most of it, he is a wonderful cook, he is really coming along in the kitchen.” Belinda praises and Steve beams at her before his stomach turns sour at the cool sick feeling coming from his parents. Steve’s lips wobble as his parents both push their food away hurriedly standing and leaving the room.

“How strange.” Belinda huffs. “More for us dear.” Belinda says with a grin as Steve resolutely does not cry, he knows better, learned quickly after Laura was gone that he was not to cry in front of people. Steve offers her a trembling smile, Belinda is nicer than a lot of his other nannies but only sometimes, always nicer when Steve cooks for her.

The Harrington’s leave the next morning bright and early before Steve is even awake, ignoring the pull in their stomachs to stay. They do not come back, they hire nannies when necessary and only call to speak to Steve once every few months, deliberately calling while he is in school so they can simply leave a message. 

When Steve turns fifteen and his last nanny is fired no new nanny comes, no one comes at all. It is just Steve left alone in a big empty house that feels hollow most days. 

-TBC


	2. Part 2 Hopper & El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For two weeks Hopper thinks about that soup and those cookies fondly, and thinks Steve Harrington is not so bad despite his parents. Those fond thoughts abruptly turn sour the next time he gets called out to the Harrington house. It is much the same only this time Steve is fucking Patty Thompson and he is drunk. 

**Kitchen Witch**

**Part 2 Hopper & EL**

Hopper has known about Steve since Mr. Harrington decided to slum it and have a ragger at the local dive bar. Hopper had never really liked the man and had huffed a laugh at his perceived misfortune, feeling a little bad for the kid getting stuck with a father like him. That was years ago though, and Hopper forgets all about it, he has had a lot going on between then and now. Hopper forgets all about Mr. Harrington’s ranting and ravings about his kids' magic not being what he paid for, till he is faced with the kid years later. 

Hopper can sense magic as soon as he gets out of his patrol car, at the nuisance call Flo told him to take even though he had been on his way to the bar. He technically has another twenty minutes on his shift but this is sleepy little Hawkins, nothing happens here. So he begrudgingly does his job annoyed and the potential magic he can sense as he steps out of his patrol car does not help. He does not need to deal with dumb ass kids hurting each other because they tried something before they were ready.

Hopper bangs on the door trying to make sure he is heard over the loud music, after a few minutes of no response he tries the door and it swings right open. It is a small party, easy to break up, and Hopper is glad to find no one doing anything dangerous, one kid is performing party tricks by cooling people's drinks and that appears to be the extent of it. The closest thing to danger is some potential brain freeze. The kids scatter as soon as they see him, Hopper catches one by the back of the shirt. Hopper recognizes him as the Hagan kid, he caught him and his girlfriend down by the quarry last week in the backseat of his father's car. “Who’s house is this?”

“Steve Harrington’s.” Tommy says with a shrug, Hopper groans imagining a mini Harrington from his high school days, an absolute prat.

“Where is he, did he run like the rest of your friends?” Hopper gives the kid a shake when he looks like he is not going to answer, it is not as if the kid will not have to come home eventually.

“He went upstairs with Heather Holloway ten minutes ago.” Tommy answers with a glare.

“You been drinking?” Hopper asks with narrowed eyes grabbing the cup out of Tommy’s hand and finding only water. 

“No Stevie went all mom on me since I have to drive home later.” Tommy grumbles out clearly annoyed, Hopper’s mental image of mini Harrington improves marginally.

“Go home now and I’ll be sure to give your parents a call.” Hopper gives him a sardonic smile and pushes the kid toward the door, he has no intention of calling the Hagans last time they had given him a headache. Hopper trudges up the stairs to find the last of the kids, he frowns as he checks all of the bedrooms and finds them empty.

Hopper turns away from the door of the master bedroom when a door he did not check yet bangs open. He glares as he sees who must be Steve and Heather, Steve’s got an arm around Heather and is trying to lead her towards the stairs. Hopper observes them. “I’m fine really.” She insists pulling away from Steve and nearly topples over before he catches her. “Let's go back to your room, I’m back on board. We can totally do this.”

“You need something to eat, I'll make you something, you drank too much.” Steve does not want to take Heather back to his room, even if she was not drunk. She already admitted she did not really want to be there, had only gone up stairs with him on a dare from one of her friends. So Steve leads her toward the stairs determinedly, already thinking about what he should make for her that she will not immediately throw up again. 

Hopper huffs as neither of the two kids even notice him, he lets them make it all the way down stairs before following and startling Steve in the kitchen. Heather has her head hung between her shoulders and is still trying to insist she is fine even as she looks a little green. “Broke up your little party, noise complaint, underage drinking. Where are your parents?”

Steve sighs, now that all of his focus is not on Heather, he realizes how quiet the house has gone, he should have known something was up. Steve frowns trying to remember where they are this time, he knows they are not at their other house, and it is not summer so they are not at the summer house either. “I’m not sure, I have it written down by the phone.”

Hopper watches Steve as he lowers the heat on a burner before heading to the little hallway, Hopper follows after him even though he doubts the kid is making a run for it. Hopper gets a look at the little notepad and all of the misspelled places crossed out. “They’re in Singapore.”

“Who’s watching you then? I’ll have to call them.” Hopper catches the way the kid looks away shoulders hunching as he sinks in on himself, and frowns.

“No one, it's just me sir. I have the number for their hotel if you want it.” Steve offers him the little pad of paper and Hopper takes it scribbling the number down before giving it back. Hopper really does not want to deal with the Harrington’s, he never liked either of them and honestly seeing all the places scribbled out and replaced with new places makes Hopper feel a little bad for the kid.

“I’m going to let you off with a warning this once, no more loud music, and underage drinking.” Hopper rolls his eyes at Steve’s hopeful look. “I get called out here again and I’ll be using this number.” He huffs heading back into the kitchen Steve trailing after him. “Get you little friend something to eat and some water and I’ll take her home. While she is eating you can gather up the booze in the living room, I’ll be confiscating it.”

“Yes sir.” Steve mumbles moving back to the stove and turning the burner back up, the smell of chicken fills the air and reminds Hopper that he has not eaten since lunch. Hopper ignores his hunger, he will grab a burger at the dinner after he drops Holloway off. She has not moved since they came back in head against the table so Hopper nudges her with the toe of his boot under the table. 

Heather grumbles in complaint, foot kicking out and hand thrown out to defend against whoever is messing with her. Hopper smirks and pulls his leg back before she can catch him in the shin. Steve narrowly misses spilling the glass of water he brings over for Heather but he manages to catch her hand before it can hit the glass. “Drink some water, you’ll be glad you did tomorrow.” 

Hopper watches the kid as he gets Heather to drink, the kid is not what he was expecting when he got the call. He does not remind Hopper of either Harrington he grew up with, not in looks or in his demeanor, both of the Harrington’s had always been cold with an air of superiority around them. There is something warm and genuine about Steve as he tends to Heather leaving her after she has drunk half the glass to get her whatever he has been heating on the stove.

Hopper is caught off guard when Steve sets down two bowls on the table one in front of Hopper the other in front of Heather. "You seemed hungry." Steve offers, nudging Heather till she takes her head from the table and starts drinking from her bowl like a cup. Something nags at the back of Hopper's mind as he watches Steve. Steve catches him watching and brings his shoulders up trying to hide as he makes an escape from the room.

Hopper does not start eating till he hears the clinking of bottles from the living room. Hopper thinks about refusing the meal even as Heather slurps loudly, still very much drunk as she chews on a noodle now that all of the broth is gone from her bowl. He is hungry though and it smells good, fat noodles and small chunks of carrot floating in a yellow broth that smells better than anything he has eaten since he came back to Hawkins. Hopper gives in and it tastes even better than it smells, and when he gets to the end and his spoon will not pick up the last of the broth he brings the bowl to his mouth and sips the last of it up just like Heather had started.

Hopper mourns the soup when it is finished and eyes the saucepan on the stove with interest. Heather stands a little steadier than when she had last been on her feet and makes a beeline for it pouting when she finds it empty. "Steve!" Heather calls louder than necessary words still a little slurred and Hopper might grouch at her for it but with his belly full he is much more relaxed and at ease, feels better than he has in as long as he can remember. That nagging feeling is back, that insistence that he is missing something.

Steve comes back with a decent sized cardboard box full of liquor avoiding Hopper's eyes as he sets it down on the table with a loud chorus of clanks. "How are you feeling?" Steve asks Heather as he turns from the table to find her rifling through the fridge.

"Much better but I'm still hungry, that was the best soup I've ever had!" Heather gushes little sparks coming off of her as she turns pleading eyes at Steve barely any of that slur in her voice now. Steve flushes a little smile pulling at his lips clearly please and Hopper has to admit the kid deserves the praise. Hopper says nothing though just watches Steve dig out a container from the pantry and hand it over. 

Heather squeals as she is handed the cookies, and Hopper flinches at the high sound of it. Hopper rises with a grumble handing his empty bowl to Steve before hefting the box full of liquor bottles into his arms. “Holloway, let’s go.” Hopper barks, eyeing the cookies with interest, Heather startles at his voice like she forgot he was here.

“Thanks Steve, lets maybe have a talk sometime soon.” Heather's voice is all false pep as she blushes squirms with discomfort.

“We don’t have to. I’m not going to tell anyone.” Steve reassures with a flush of his own, hand rubbing at the back of his neck as his eyes hit the floor. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Steve blinks widely as Heather bounces right into his space and kisses him on the cheek.

“You’re one of the good ones Steve Harrington.” Hopper rolls his eyes at the pleased startled look that takes over Steve's face at the praise, coughing to bring their attention back to him.

“Remember what I said Harrington.”

“Yes sir.” Hopper cannot help the frown when the kid immediately drops his eyes again. “Let’s go, my shift ended thirty minutes ago.” Hopper grouches heading for the door without looking to make sure Heather is following him. He hears her grabbing her coat, the cookies in the container she holds making a rattling noise as she follows after him.

As soon as they are in his car Heather starts digging into the cookies with vigor, and talking, no slur left in her words, she does not appear to be drunk anymore and that feeling is nagging at him again. Instead of bitching about the crumbs she is getting all over his patrol car, not like it is making much of a difference with all of the fast food wrappers littering the floor he holds out his hand for a cookie with an expectant look. 

For a moment Hopper thinks Heather is going to refuse but she just gives a loud huff and hands a cookie over with a reluctant look chattering on about teenage gossip. As he chews on the warm gooey cookie, Hopper starts to feel his annoyance at Heather's relentless talking fade. Hopper frowns looking down at the cookie, that should not be warm, and it feels cool in his hand still but another bite proves he is not imagining things, it feels warm in his mouth, like it just came out of the oven. 

It is the last little clue Hopper needs, as he remembers a long forgotten night. The memory is a little hazy Hopper had been drinking at the local dive bar when Harrington sir had come. A strange enough event on its own but then the man had proceeded to get drunk and loudly bemoan about his waist of money. About the child they adopted, for notoriety being nothing more than a kitchen witch, and what a disappointment that was. 

Hopper pauses with the last bite of the cookie poised at his lips, he probably should not still be eating it. He glances over at Heather still happily munching away and he does not sense anything malevolent from the cookies, in fact it is the opposite, the little trace of magic Hopper can pick up now that he is looking for it, it feels warm and comforting. Hopper stuffs the last of the cookie in his mouth with a shrug.

Hopper grabs two more cookies from the container when he pulls up in front of Heather’s house. “Consider this my cost for not telling your parents about you getting drunk and fraternizing with a boy. Don’t let me catch you again, get out of here.” Heather glares at him, and Hopper just gives her an unimpressed face as he stuffs one of the cookies in his mouth. Heather does not hesitate though, scampering out of the car before Hopper can change his mind.

For two weeks Hopper thinks about that soup and those cookies fondly, and thinks Steve Harrington is not so bad despite his parents. Those fond thoughts abruptly turn sour the next time he gets called out to the Harrington house. It is much the same only this time Steve is fucking Patty Thompson and he is drunk. 

Hopper decides he does not like him after all when the kid bitches and goes bratty and defiant, decides he is just as much a little shit as his parents and this time he does call Steve’s parents. Hopper is not sure what they do but for a month he does not get any calls to the Harrington house. Then it suddenly starts up again, then stops after Hopper pays a visit and calls his parents, for a month he does not have to deal with the kid and then like clockwork he is throwing another party. 

Once a month Hopper is breaking up a party at the Harrington’s, his parents always at some new location, and the kid will not listen to reason. Is always an absolute brat when he is drunk or around his little friends, softer nicer when he is sober and tending to someone else who has drunk too much. Hopper prefers him sober and not with his pants off, he does not like walking in on the kid fucking, he does not need to see that. Hopper just counts himself lucky he has only witnessed the kid getting fucked by Tommy Hagan once. He is honestly surprised he has not walked in on that more often given the way Tommy is always hanging off of Steve. 

All of the partying abruptly stops after the upside down reveals itself and Hopper is thankful for the break from having to break up parties and yell at Steve on the regular. He has not really talked to the kid since that night at the school, had barely spared him a word even then. Sometimes he sees him hanging out with Nancy and Jonathan, the only people he seems to hang out with at all anymore. Sometimes Steve comes by the station after that, drops off food with Flo for Hopper. 

Hopper is startled the first time he comes in and finds a container full of food on his desk, and does not know what to make of it. He does not feel anything but warm soft comfort coming off of the container and he is not about to pass up Steve’s cooking, he still thinks about that soup and those cookies often, comparing all other food to them. Hopper digs in right there in his office, slapping away Callahan's hand when he comes in with a report and tries to steal a roll. 

It becomes a semi usual thing and then shortly after Hopper finds El the food becomes an everyday occurrence with more than enough for two. The one time Hopper catches Steve when he comes in to drop it off Hopper means to thank him but ends up questioning him, worried and convinced he knows something. 

Steve does not have a good answer for why he has been cooking so much, or why he keeps bringing it to Hopper at the station. He just felt the urge to cook and bake and he does not know what else to do with the leftover and that same feeling that made him want to cook made him want to bring the fruits of his labor to Hopper. Steve likes cooking for other people so it is an easy habit to get into, and Hopper always eats the food, Steve has never come back to a container that is anything but empty. Steve just shrugs and murmurs about having too many leftovers for just him and Hopper lets him go.

Hopper cannot cook to save his life, was surviving off of fast food and junk food before Steve started cooking for him. El loves frozen waffles but she is a growing girl and Hopper makes her eat real food, before Steve started doubling the food he dropped off for Hopper those meals were unsatisfying TV dinners. El would sit at the table and push most of the food around her tray refusing to eat the majority of it. El does not do that with the food Steve bequeaths them, and is always in a better mood for it and so is Hopper.

-

Hopper is on his way to the cabin when Flo calls him over the radio and lets him know someone spotted the Harrington kid loitering at the quarry. Hopper worries the kid is slipping back into his old ways, worries that Nancy's good influence is not enough to keep him sober and out of trouble after all he has seen. It is only a little out of his way so Hopper radios back and gears up to give a lecture as he heads to the quarry.

Hopper frowns at the quiet, spotting Steve's car easily under the light shining off of the full moon. It appears empty, engine off no music coming from it, no noise at all in the chill night air. Hopper gets out of his vehicle flash light in hand, swiveling it around the open space checking for any signs of life and finding none. Hopper creeps softly across the grass and gravel towards the car, the only sound the winds blowing over the gaping hole of quarry and the gentle shift of gravel under his shoes.

Hopper shines his flashlight in the car and blinks surprised at finding Steve curled up in the back seat asleep. Hopper glares banging on the window, he assumes the kid has been out here drinking, even though he spies no obvious signs of that. He would just let him sleep it off but winter is still dragging the temperatures to low at night for Hopper to let Steve sleep in his car. Steve startles, all flailing limbs, and haunted eyes as he looks for an attack. 

Hopper’s frown deepens. He does not usually get a good look at Steve when he sees him, the kid either too far away or hanging his head avoiding eye contact. He looks like he has not been sleeping, deep bags under his eyes, he breathes out a shaky breath of relief as his eyes find Hopper’s through the window. He shakes and Hopper is not sure if it is the fear of knowing what could be lurking in the dark of Hawkins or shivers from the cold.

Hopper motions Steve out of the car and Steve stumbles out nearly toppling over before he gets his legs under him, shivers renewed, the thin jacket he has on doing nothing to block out the chill of the wind blowing. The kid has not even bothered with appropriate layers for the season, one thin sweater over a collared shirt and jeans. Hopper knows the kid should know better having grown up here, he is going to lose something if he is not careful. 

Hopper heaves a sigh as Steve shakes, arms curling around himself trying to keep out the cold, Hopper knows how to dress for the cold, and shrugs out of his jacket and tosses it around Steve’s shoulder. The thermals under his uniform keeping most of the chill out. “What are you doing out here kid?” Hopper asks, a little more gently than he meant to be when he initially came out here. Steve does not smell of alcohol and his eyes are clear, if a bit dodgy as he watches the shadows of the open space around them. 

"I'm just, I'm having trouble sleeping at my house.” Steve shakes clutching Hopper’s jacket around his shoulders and now Hopper knows the shaking is not from the cold even if it is adding to them. Hopper hums and leans against the edge of Steve’s car waiting for him to continue, he can see Steve working his mouth in an attempt to figure out what to say. “Just everything you know. It opened in my pool and it killed Barb, what if it opens again."

“It’s closed kid, I’m at the facility every week, and I’ve been assured that it's closed.” Hopper has his own doubts though at not seeing it for himself but he wants it to be true. “I can help you cover the pool up, shouldn’t have it open around this time of year anyhow.”

"No!” Hopper is a little startle by the sudden reaction, Steve looks sick at Hopper's suggestion. Hopper just stares him down until he starts talking again. “I, I wanted to cover it because those things could come out again but what if it's El who comes out, maybe she's still in there. Maybe she's lost and I can't." Hopper closes his eyes hard as he gets an arm around Steve’s shoulders and pulls him close.

Steve is not expecting the touch, startles, worries, but then Hopper is just pulling him closer against his chest. Steve feels a wet drip coming from his chin and it is only then that he realizes he is crying. Shame fills him, and he tries to stop it, tries to get it under control, he is not supposed to let other people see him cry, is not supposed to make a scene. Steve does not resist when Hopper pulls him towards the squad car.

Hopper decides that maybe having one other person know would not be the end of the world. That maybe it will even be good for El, letting one other person in on their secret. Hopper just cannot stand how broken up about El Steve is, they had hardly even spoken and he is already so concerned about her. 

"Get in the car kid, let's go for a ride." Steve just sniffles trying to hide his crying, and Hopper decides to just let him be as he huddles against the door on the passenger side, he has no idea what to say. It is a feeling he has become accustomed to dealing with El at times, he finds keeping his mouth shut at those times saves them both a lot of shouting. 

The drive is long, Hopper making sure he is not being tailed by anyone just in case, will not risk the government finding them out. Steve keeps quiet the whole time, eyes on the floor bored as he takes up as little space as possible. He is still sniffling but Hopper can tell he is trying hard to get his emotions under control. 

"You can't tell anyone what I am about to show you." Hopper says as he stops a little ways away from the cabin, the lights are on, the only source of light as he cuts the lights on his patrol car. 

"Okay."

"I'm serious no one, not Nancy, not your friends, not the kids."

"I don't have anyone to tell." Steve says with a shrug, eyes cutting away and it is not a lie, he lost his friends when he chose Nancy, and she is pulling away more and more with each passing day. He can feel it, the draw she has toward Jonathan, her lack of interest in him, a lot like he remembers his parents being. He knows he should give up on her, should cut his losses but he does not want to be alone and that is where he will be if he follows through with that thought, and he cares about her even knowing she probably does not feel the same way he does. Sometimes, sometimes when it is just the two of them it still feels like it did when they first started dating and that gives him hope that maybe, maybe if he does the right thing, if he acts the way she wants she will feel that way again all the time. 

Hopper feels like he has been punched in the gut as he looks at the sad drop of Steve's shoulders when he says that, like he believes it down to his bones. Hopper is once again at a loss for word, it is sad that the kid honestly has no one. Even Hopper has seen the way Nancy and Jonathan circle each other, and he remembers one last tidbit of Harrington seniors rant, remembers the way he had spit out empath with absolute disgust. What do you say to a kid that can literally feel the girl he likes having feelings for another. 

Hopper again chooses to say nothing, instead getting out of the car, he will rely on the news of El being alive to cheer the kid up. Steve follows suit and Hopper drops a hand on his shoulder when he comes around the car, gives it a reassuring squeeze and leads him up to the cabin over the tripwire. Steve cocks his head in curiosity when Hopper does his customary knock but he does not question it.

"You're late!" Is the immediate angry shout. Hopper does not get a chance to explain before El is focusing her attention on Steve with a look of hesitant delight. Since he brought her to the cabin Hopper has been her sole human companion.

"You, you’re alive." Steve chokes out and he feels like he might cry again, he is just so relieved and happy that she is not dead or stuck in that place. Steve may never have entered the upside down but he still feels like he knows it. His backyard has never felt the same after that night it opened up and dragged Barb to her death, and that night in the Byers house, the phantom cold and angry hate that had radiated through the air haunts him just as much. 

Hopper feels uncomfortable as he watches Steve, afraid the kid is going to start crying again. He instantly feels bad about it when he watches Steve tenses and rubs at his eyes hurriedly, he forgot the kid can feel his emotions. 

"You said it's not safe." El says accusingly at Hopper as she shuffles closer to Steve, pleased to have someone other than Hop to interact with but also a little angry and confused. Hopper would not let her see her friends, but he brought _Nancy’s boyfriend_.

"We'll he's safe I guess, no one else can know." Hopper raises his voice the same way he always does when he is overwhelmed and does not know how to express himself. He adds an exasperated sigh and a shrug and stomps over toward the fridge for a beer. He is just trying to keep her safe, he has to keep her safe. 

El watches Steve for a long moment, she can feel him, knows he truly is safe and is so happy she is alive. It is easy to take those few steps closer to him even though she hardly met him back at the school, she can feel how much he cares, feel how sincere it is, no trace of a lie. El grabs his hand and tugs him to the couch with her, pleased when Steve just follows her lead sitting when she pulls him down. 

Steve does not move for a long moment before resting his forehead against El’s curls and relaxing when she tucks herself into his side. Hopper shifts around the kitchen, and comes back with plates, some of the food Steve had dropped off earlier that afternoon spread out among them. He deposits plates in both of their laps before sitting in his chair with a beer. Hopper steals the remote on his way by sinking into his chair as he flips the channel and props his feet up on the table. 

El gives Hopper a mumbled complaint before tucking into her food with vigor, and Steve just smiles as he watches her, feeling more at ease than he has in months. Steve eats at a more sedated pace, he ate a little earlier but he never has much of an appetite these days, not when it is just him in his big empty house and every strange sound makes him worry that maybe an inter dimensional hole has ripped open in his swimming pool again.

As soon as she is finished eating EL is dragging Steve up off the couch to show him her room, it does not take long there is not much to it. Steve still smiles appropriately even as he takes note of the lack of actual kid stuff, of the clothes that mostly consist of Hopper’s old hand me downs. Steve is already making a mental note of things he can pick up for her that she might like.

She still seems pleased when she drags him back to the couch, Steve still just going where she leads him. They settle back on the couch and Hopper just sips his beer, El is pleased and Steve does not have that haunted look anymore. 

Steve and El fall asleep on the couch, Steve slumping to his side with El’s head pillowed on his ribs. Hopper thinks briefly about waking them so he can take the kid home, but he is sleeping, something he definitely had not been doing at home and Hopper does not want him sleeping in his car and freezing to death. 

Steve blinks awake, eyes shifting around the room looking for danger as Hopper scoops up El and drops a blanket on him. "Go back to sleep, I’ll take you back to your car in the morning." Hopper gruffs out, shifting El in his arms so he can pull the blanket higher up around Steve’s shoulders. Steve mumbles something nonsensical, still foggy with sleep, Hopper watches him for a long moment as Steve toes his shoes off and pulls his limbs up curling up under the blanket and falling back asleep before he moves to put El in her bed. 

-

Steve at the cabin becomes a usual thing, with Nancy being the only one who might question where he is disappearing to, but she never questions when Steve cannot hangout, not even once. So twice a week Hopper starts picking Steve up and driving him to the cabin, after a few months, he gives in and lets Steve drive himself, mostly because El gets antsy and angry when Hopper is late, especially on days Steve is supposed to come over. Most nights that Steve comes by the cabin he ends up sleeping on the couch, always so worn out and Hopper suspects he still is not getting much sleep at home, even after covering the pool.

Steve is here now in the little kitchen with El nearly pressing into his side in her excitement as he teaches her how to make cookies. Hopper is in his chair, feet propped up as he watches them work, feels the magic leaking off of Steve as he bakes with El all warm and happy. Hopper likes it, the feel of Steve’s magic when he is cooking, the way it brightens the whole house, him and El’s happy moods feeding off of one another making them even happier. It is nice even if he cannot hear the TV over their chatter, he is not really watching it anyhow, just watching his two kids have fun together, because he thinks of Steve as his now too. Steve wormed his way in just like El had, bratty facade long forgotten. 

“Where is the salt?” Steve asks, looking around in question he could have sworn he got it out. 

“I’ll get it.” El says and suddenly it is right there floating in front of his face. El cocks her head at the momentary feeling of confusion coming from Steve as he cocks his head and stares at the container of salt for a minute. He blinks at it, then turns and looks at her for another long second, and El just frowns at him. 

“Oh you’re telekinetic.” Steve gives her a smile before grabbing the salt and measuring it out. He had not known she was telekinetic on top of her extrasensory perception. 

“Magic.” Is all El says as she watches Steve sift the salt into the baking soda and flour and Steve just hums.

-

Hopper feels anger wash through him when he and El arrive at Steve's house after closing the gate to find his face bloodied and bruised. Steve flinches back, and Hopper tries to rein it in, tries to calm himself down, hands hovering unsure of where to touch. El beside him is tired but he can see the anger in her eyes, and he knows she is brimming with just as much anger as he is. “What the hell happened to you?” Hopper asks a little more gruffly than he needs to when Steve waves them in, the one eye he can fully open a little hazy and unfocused and Hopper worries the kid has a concussion. 

Steve does not want to talk about what happened, talking about it means having to think about it. About how scared Max was, scared of Billy who was always aggressive in his need to have Steve’s attention, he never really seemed like someone he needed to be scared of though, but Max, Max had been so scared. Billy had been playing it cool when Steve walked out, and he honestly thought he was going to be able to get rid of him, but then anger had washed over him and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. Everything is a blur after that, all he knows for sure is that Billy Hargrove kicked his ass and the kids stole the Camaro and dragged Steve with them to go and distract inter dimensional monsters. He would really rather forget this day.

“Are you two hungry?” Steve asks instead, grabbing El’s hand when she reaches for him. He gives her a smile and feels his lip split open again he barely feels it over the ache in his face. He just gives her hand a gentle squeeze and leads them to the kitchen.

Hopper purses his lips with an angry huff, shutting the door and leaning against it watching Steve lead El to the kitchen. He has to actively work to get his anger under control, it will not do to blow up at Steve for getting beaten up. Joyce had mentioned he looked a little rough when Hopper had stopped by to check in on her but she had not gone into detail. He had not thought anything of it at the time, tired and worn down and just glad they managed to get that _thing_ out of Will. In hindsight she had seemed like she had wanted to say more but had decided not to and Hopper gets it now. She did not want Hopper unleashing his anger with a worn out Will in the room. 

Hopper takes a few minutes longer in the entryway before making his way to the kitchen. Hopper flops heavily into one of the wooden chairs and grabs the beer waiting for him on the table. Steve is at the counter stirring something in a pot, El standing on a stool right next to him slumped partially over his shoulder watching him work.

Steve focuses his attention on the sauce he is making, hopes that a good meal will help El and Hopper feel better. As he works the tension drains out of him, the same way it always does when he is in the kitchen and he hums low as he adds a few basil leaves to the tomato sauce in his pot. El is half asleep standing against his shoulder and he is careful not to move too suddenly or too far, not when she is peaceful, at ease watching him work. 

El goes and sits at the table when Steve starts dishing up the pasta and tomato sauce, grating fresh Parmesan over it. She frowns when he comes back to the table with only two plates of food. “Hungry?” 

“I already ate.” Steve yawns widely, his lips splitting anew and his jaw cracking, he did eat, some plain toast, stomach feeling queasy as his head still swims, he is getting tired again, and everything is a little blurry he could definitely use a nap.

El’s frown deepens, as a flare of new pain comes off of Steve and he rubs at his jaw, hissing under his breath when he touches the purpled skin. 

“Maybe we should take you to the hospital, you don’t look so good kid.” Hopper broaches seeing the concern in El that mirrors his own. He gets a frown of his own when Steve just shakes his head in the negative.

“I’ll be fine, Joyce looked me over.” 

“Joyce isn’t a doctor.” Hopper gruffs around bites of pasta, sauce catching in his beard. 

“I’m just tired.” Steve tries, he really does not want to spend his night in a hospital waiting room. 

“I’m taking you to Dr. Alderson’s in the morning, let him take a look at those cuts at least.” Hopper huffs out, can read the resignation on Steve's face even as he opens his mouth to protest again. Hopper is not going to budge on it though, he is already making a concession by waiting till tomorrow, that is the most he is willing to bend on the matter.

El cuts in before Steve can say anything, she can feel the anger starting to roll in Hopper again, protective and worried in a way that usually leads to yelling. She holds up a fork full of pasta and sauce in Steve’s direction. “Magic.”

Steve blinks at her for a moment, a gentle smile pulling at his lips as he thinks of Laura. “I used to have a nanny that said homemade food was like magic, that you can heal someone’s soul with a good meal.”

“No.” El huffs pressing the fork closer to Steve’s mouth. “Magic.” El pokes Steve in the chest with her free hand.

“Sure” Steve agrees confused with a little laugh taking the offered bite when she presses it against his lips firmly, it is either that or be smeared in pasta sauce.

“Friends don’t lie.” El says firmly, she can tell he is only humoring her, but she is content when he takes a bite, because she has figured out what his food does by now and she is sure it will make him feel better just like it does her and Hopper. 

Hopper just gives El a meaningful look over his food, and she gives him that one that means she knows what she is doing. Hopper is not so sure though, he does not think Steve’s food works on himself, so he still makes a mental note to take Steve to the doctors in the morning and get him looked after. Even if Steve’s magic does work on him, Hopper assumes he would need more than the one bite and the kid does not get up for more food for himself, just slumps tiredly in his chair. 

After they finish eating El and Hopper are both in higher spirits and Hopper takes the dishes and sends Steve to the living room with El. It does not take him very long, Steve cleaned as he went so the only things that need cleaning are the plates and silverware form the table, but by the time he gets to the living room Steve is already curled up on one side of the couch propped up on the arm of it sleeping. Hopper grabs a throw from the back of the couch and tucks it around Steve before taking up the other end of the couch El contentedly in between them watching some late night show. 

At some point Steve shifts in his sleep and El ends up with his legs behind her, his feet tucked in against Hoppers back. El steals half the blanket pillowing her head on Steve’s knees, her own feet thrown over his lap as she drifts off to the sound of the TV. Hopper is a little uncomfortable and he is pretty sure he is going to end up with a kink in his neck but he does not move, just drops a hand to card through El’s hair content that they are safe.

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	3. Part 3 Dustin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not a nerd.” Steve huffs with a pout. “And I don’t know any spells so it’s not like I can just try.” Steve grumbles grabbing Erica’s hand when she starts falling behind.

**Kitchen Witch**

**Part 3 Dustin**

Dustin feels like shit, he is sure this is the end, he has faced inter dimensional monsters, and government goons and the flu is going to be what kills him. He is in bed under most of the blankets in the house due to his mother's insistence, and when she put them on him he had been cold, freezing even, but now he is sweating like a heatwave in July. Dustin tries to kick off the blankets struggling weekly, he tries calling for help but his throat is dry and all that comes out is a hoarse crock barely above a whisper. 

Dustin thrashes with desperate frustration, eyes tearing up a little as he wears himself out and still he is trapped in suffocating heat. This is how it ends, surely he is going to parish while his mother is down stairs entertaining whoever knocked on the door twenty minutes ago, or was that yesterday, Dustin has had trouble keeping track of time with the monotony of bed rest. Dustin bemoans his fate, it is the first week of summer and he is going to miss seeing his friends, he is going to miss camp, he is going to miss everything, because he is going to be dead. 

The door creaks open and Dustin thanks the lord and every god he can remember in his dazed state from Dungeons and Dragons lore for his salvation, not from death because that is inescapable but hopefully from this cocoon of blankets. Dustin lets out another hoarse croak as his scratchy swollen eyes land on Steve in the doorway holding a tray. Dustin is always glad to see his brother in everything but blood, especially right now, impending death forgotten, he has been saved from heatstroke. 

“Hey buddy, need a little help?” Steve asks with a smile, setting the tray of food down on Dustin’s desk and dragging several of the blankets down. Blessed freedom, at least from the prison of heat, unfortunately he is still trapped in the house and death is still coming for him.

“Hey!” Dustin tries to use his normal voice glad for company other than his mother and Mews two for the first time in the last two weeks. He ends up cringing as pain tears through his scratch throat. 

“Maybe don’t try to talk right now. Sorry I couldn’t come by to check on you sooner, I was busy trying to find a job.” Dustin cocks his head to the side in question deciding to save his throat for better questions. Steve sighs as he helps Dustin into a sitting position and props him up with a pillow before setting the tray in front of him.

“I’m going to be working at Scoops Ahoy in the mall, apparently the only thing I’m qualified for is slinging ice cream.” Steve says with a self-deprecation smile as he nudges a spoon into Dustin’s hand and takes a seat on the bed. Steve feels his mood brighten a little at the brightness suddenly coming off of Dustin as he grins at the thought of ice cream. “That does not mean you get free ice cream.” Steve says sternly knowing that is exactly what Dustin and the rest of the kids will think, even though it totally does, because he is a sucker. 

Dustin snorts and immediately regrets it glaring at Steve when he bites his lip trying not to smile. Dustin focuses on the soup and knows Steve made it, because his mother only gives him canned soup and the soup in front of him is home made. Thick chunks of chicken, wide cuts of fresh pasta, carrots cut small and simmered long enough to practically melt in his mouth. Dustin shoots Steve a grin as he takes a big slurp noting the lack of celery, because Steve knows he hates celery. 

“Hey I have to go, sorry I can’t stay longer. I have to actually go pick up my company mandated uniform.” Steve tells Dustin with an unhappy face, Dustin frowns at Steve leaving so soon. “There is more soup and pudding down stairs.” Steve says and Dustin is a little happier at the prospect of pudding. “I really have to go, feel better buddy.” Dustin is outright pouting now.

Steve smiles wanly at him and smoothes a hand through sweaty curls frowning at how warm Dustin still feels. It has been two weeks and Mrs. Henderson did tell him Dustin got laryngitis on top of the flu when Steve called yesterday to check on him. He was hoping the medicine would be working by now, that does not appear to be the case. “Eat your soup, I’ll check on you again in a couple of days.”

Dustin stares mournfully after Steve disappointed he cannot stay longer and keep him company. Dustin eats the entirety of his soup, slurping down the broth once he has finished all of the solids and then sets the tray aside. He kicks off a few more blankets pushing them to the ground. He already feels a little less like he is dying, as he pulls one blanket back up to his shoulder before passing out.

-

“DUSTIN!” Mike, Lucas, and Will all shout two days later when Dustin is released from his house arrest after a miraculous recovery. There is a lot of cheering and ‘glad you’re feeling better’ chorused as they all settle down in Mike’s basement around their Dungeons and Dragons bored.

“I think Steve is magic.” Dustin broaches, glaring when Mike and Lucas both outright scoff, and Will looks like he might laugh.

“Steve Harrington is not magic.” Mike huffs, rolling the dice as if the conversation is over, and Dustin glares harder at him. Mike has never gotten over Steve dating Nancy, but that was forever ago, and Steve is awesome, Mike needs to get over it. 

“Look man I was dying, and he came over and he brought me soup and magically I am better.” Dustin gesticulates as he talks and Lucas has to duck or be hit in the face. 

“Weren’t you on a bunch of antibiotics? My mom called yours to ask about you and I’m pretty sure you were on a butt load of antibiotics. Maybe they just, you know did their job?” Lucas points out and Dustin turns his glare on him, even though it is a reasonable question, and he was but that is not what cured him, it was Steve and his magic food Dustin just knows it. 

“Yes and they weren’t doing shit, nothing was till Steve brought me soup!” Dustin insists earnestly, he does not understand how they are just dismissing this after everything else they have seen. Magic is not even rare, loads of people have it, why is it so hard to believe that Steve might be one of those people. 

“Yeah okay, sure he must be magic.” Mike patronizes him and Dustin wants to lash out at him, they went along with El when that first happened, and she had seemed pretty crazy at the time, but Steve having magic is too unbelievable for them. 

“I’m being serious.” Dustin huffs out, flicking his own character over in agitation, eyeing Mike’s like he might do the same. Mike catches him eyeing his figure though and pulls it back from the board. They have not started playing yet anyhow it is not like Dustin would be hurting anything. Dustin sticks his tongue out instead and Mike just rolls his eyes, agitating Dustin further. 

“Maybe you just want to believe Steve has magic.” Will offers, biting his lower lip, and giving him an apologetic look when Dustin turns a glare on him. 

“Will, not you too!” Dustin gasps out dramatically hand over his heart like he has been stabbed and Will does let out a little laugh at that. 

“Sorry he’s just never shown anything before.” Will shrugs and that is fair, he is right Steve has never shown magic before, but that does not mean there is not any there. Dustin grabs a cookie from the container off to the side, cookies that Steve had made and sent off with Dustin, he scoffed at Dustin’s idea that he has magic too, but as he bites into one and instantly starts feeling better about this whole situation he knows he is right.

“These, these are magic!” Dustin insists again waving the cookies around and talking with his mouth full crumbs falling out onto the map.

“Ew man close your mouth.” Lucas shouts, making a face as he wipes crumbs from the bored.

“They’re good, they aren't magic.” Mike says with another huff glaring when he reaches for a cookie and Dustin shoves the tin out of his reach. 

“You can’t appreciate them, no cookies for you!” Dustin shouts more crumbs falling from his mouth, and a shouting match starts between them.

-

Dustin pouts after all of his friends bailed on him yesterday, and then no one is around when he tries to tell them about the Russian code, too busy with their girlfriends or whatever. Dustin sulks before remembering he has not gotten to visit Steve yet, sure he will be happy to see him. Dustin is a little worried though, what if he is not happy, what if Steve found someone new to hang out with and he does not have time for him anymore.

Dustin pushes that though away, they are practically brothers, Steve would never just go out and find a new pseudo brother/best friend. He would never betray him like that. Dustin peddles his bike to the mall determined to prove himself right, that he has not been replaced. 

Dustin works himself up to cheerful even as he worries that he is going to find Steve making cookies and soup for someone else, sure he does it for the rest of the party too, but that is okay, Dustin does not mind sharing with them, well not all of the time at least. He frowns at not immediately finding Steve when he walks into the ice cream shop, but smiles as he bounces up to the counter, the woman behind it giving him a bored look. “Hi!”

“Hi” She just keeps giving him that bored look.

“I’m Dustin”

“I’m Robin.” She continues to give him an unimpressed look but Dustin is not deterred, he is not here for her.

“Pleasure to meet you. Uh is–– he here?” Dustin asks, gesturing towards the backroom, a little disappointed that Steve had not just known he was coming and been waiting for him. 

“Is who here?” Robin asks, and just then Steve comes sliding out of the back room and that disappointment fades from Dustin in an instant as they excitedly greet each other. Robin watches them as they make their way through the intricate greeting Dustin had insisted on making Steve learn for him. “How many children are you friends with?” Robin asks somehow looking more unimpressed and Dustin decides he does not like her very much as Steve goes embarrassed.

-

Dustin crashes his bike on his way to the mall and scrapes the shit out of his knee, he will not admit to the sting in his eyes. It takes him longer than he would like to get to his destination, and when he finds out Steve is not there that sting gets a little worse, Robin is not working either. They both have the day off, and Dustin determines that he is going to have to demand a copy of their schedules so he does not waste his time again. So Dustin gets back on his bike and makes the track over to Steve's house, the pain in his knee only getting worse. 

Hopper’s patrol car is in the driveway, and Dustin frowns, just hoping El is not here too taking up Steve’s attention, he wants it all for himself. He doubts she is here, from what he got from the others she has been spending nearly all of her time with Mike. Dustin lets himself in with the key under the mat when no one immediately answers, he can hear the shower running upstairs as he closes the door behind him.

He finds Hopper passed out on the couch, snoring loudly and taking up the entire thing, he smells like he has been drinking, an empty plate of food on the coffee table. Dustin takes the chair and turns on the TV waiting for Steve to come downstairs.

Twenty minutes later Steve does come down, hair still damp and he startles as he spots Dustin. “What happened to you?” Steve asks pulling Dustin up from the couch and dragging him toward the downstairs bathroom where he keeps a first aid kit, careful not to wake Hopper.

“I crashed my bike.” Dustin shrugs it off, glad when his eyes do not start stinging again. Steve just nods his head and starts cleaning out the wound on Dustin’s knee not stopping even when Dustin hisses and tries to pull away. 

“Quit it, I’m almost done.” Dustin huffs and pouts but he stops trying to pull away. He just lets Steve wipe his knee with disinfectant giving another agitated hiss when it burns but he stays still and lets Steve finish with ointment and a bandage. “Come on I’ll make you something to eat.” Steve says already up and heading toward the kitchen trusting that Dustin will follow him. 

“Can you make macaroni and cheese, please!” Dustin tacks on the please giving Steve his best puppy dog eyes as he jumps up onto the counter his knee stinging again with the move. 

“Sure.” Steve huffs out a little laugh as he pulls out all the things he needs, Dustin chattering on about his camp adventure and tells him about Susie, he does not mention the secret code in case Hopper wakes up. This is their thing, and well Robin’s thing too he guesses since she caught them working on it and has an ear for languages or whatever. Not the point, the point is it is not Hopper's thing, so he sticks to benign subject matter. 

Dustin practically inhales the macaroni once Steve sets the bowl in front of him, always eager for Steve’s cooking. His mother is a good cook but she has nothing on what Steve can do in the kitchen, and Dustin is pretty sure that is part of his magic, but Steve still disregards that anytime Dustin says it. Not that it stops him.

“Magic, see.” Dustin says grinning around his last mouthful of gooey pasta as he bends his knee, he can barely feel the scrape now.

“Sure.” Steve rolls his eyes with a laugh. 

-

Dustin changes his opinion of Robin once she starts helping them decode the secret Russian message, and he gets to know her as he spends a lot of time in the ice cream shop with them. She is a nerd just like the party, and Dustin might try insisting Steve date her, it is not like he is having a lot of luck with the ladies these days and Robin is actually pretty cool. Dustin has seen him try his luck out with other women that come into the shop and it is laughable, he is sure Steve can do better, is sure he has seen him do better, when he was with Nancy. So he does not really get what changed. 

Dustin is in the backroom with Robin translating when Robin abandons their work and goes to peek out the little sliding window, and Dustin is curious and okay he is nosey too so he follows her lead. “What are we looking at?” Dustin asks, pressing till he can look out the little crack too, Robin’s head just over his. 

“Shut up.” Robin hisses her hand falling over Dustin’s mouth before he can protest and he just turns his attention back to the front room where Steve is leaning against the counter talking to a woman wearing a lifeguard swimsuit and a pair of jean shorts. 

“What’s with the frown Heather?” Steve asks, as he slides a small bowl of chocolate ice cream covered in sprinkles across the counter to her.

“It's Billy.” Heather digs the spoon into the little bowl and twists it around in the ice cream mixing the sprinkles in so they are not just on top. Dustin grumbles angrily he has hated Billy Hargrove ever since he threatened Lucas, it only got worse after he beat up Steve, but the sound is muffled as Robin’s hand presses more firmly against his mouth to keep him quiet.

Steve just makes a curious sound in the back of his throat, because he knows Heather does not need more prompting, and because he does not have anything to say. Billy had left him alone for the most part after beating him unconscious, had left a scribbled apology in his locker, and kept his distance. Steve maybe kept that letter, even if it was just one line, something about it makes him feel better when he is all alone sometimes. Though these days he does not spend nearly as much time feeling isolated as he did before the upside down came into his life. 

He tries not to think about Billy outside of those moments, tries not to let his mind wander but he is not about to share that with Heather. They are barely friends, more acquaintances than anything else, sometimes she just needs to talk and she finds him. He thinks maybe it could be more, could be a two way street, he thinks Heather would listen if he chose to confide in her, but he just cannot bring himself to do it. What if he does and she sees what his parents saw, what countless nannies outside of Laura saw, it is a constant fear, what if he is too much and she decides to stop seeking him out. So he lets things go on as they are, lets her come to him when she needs to talk.

“He just seems off, I don’t know. Like he’s always been a little over the top and a show off and now he is suddenly wearing a long sleeve shirt and hiding out under the umbrella, it’s just weird.” Heather rambles, finally pulling her spoon up for a bite of ice cream.

“Maybe he’s sick.” Dustin huffs, wiggling away from Robin. She tries to grab for him but it is too late, Dustin is already barging into the front room startling both Steve and Heather as he slams the back door open.

“You should stay away from that asshole, he nearly killed Steve!” Dustin shouts, angrily, ignoring the flush that comes over Steve’s face when Heather gasps and looks at him like she does not know what to say, but has a million questions floating around in her head.

“Dude it’s rude to eavesdrop.” Steve hisses.

“Is that true?” Heather asks fingertips sparking as she looks him over like she is looking for proof, as if looking for a reason to go give Billy a shock and a peace of her mind. 

“No.”

“YES!”

“Dustin shut up!” Steve hisses again, face flaming as he makes an aborted hand motions between Heather and the door to the break room before slipping past Dustin into the backroom to hide. A few seconds later Robin appears looking flustered, she glances at Heather leaning against the counter little sparks still over the marble top before pretending to give Dustin her full attention, Dustin keeps catching her giving little glances at Heather though.

“What happened between Steve and Billy?” Dustin gives the edited version, one that also does not paint Steve in a bad light, since the last time Dustin told the story Steve had come off sounding like one of those people who abduct kids and he refused to speak to Dustin for a whole week afterwards. 

“Shit.” Heather curses as she finishes her ice cream tossing the little paper cup in the trash. “I can’t say I’m all that surprised at Billy fighting. He seems to do that a lot, but fighting Steve, maybe before he dated Nancy I could see it but–” Heather trails off with an awkward shrug as she glances up at the time. “Shit my breaks almost over. Nice to see you Robin.” Heather tacks on giving Robin a look Dustin does not understand, but Robin goes red in the face and he just stares at her.

“Remember to be careful.” Dustin calls after Heather, eyes still focused on Robin, squinting as he tries to figure her out.

“Yeah sure kid.” Heather calls back distracted, waving over her shoulder as she slips out the glass door. 

Dustin tries to piece together what he knows about Robin as he tries to figure out what has her so red in the face as she gapes after Heather. He comes to a conclusion, grinning. “You’re jealous and you have a crush on Steve!”

“I what now?” Robin asks, breaking out of her gawking to turn wide baffled eyes on Dustin. 

“It’s so obvious, you were eavesdropping because you were worried he was finally going to manage to get a date!” Dustin announces, sure he is right, especially as Robin works her mouth trying to form words and nothing comes out. “You should just ask him out, he wouldn’t say no. He’s a little desperate at this point, when's the last time another girl even looked at him.”

Dustin realizes too late that those might not have been the right words as Robin goes from flabbergasted to angry and then she is shouting at him and threatening him. He dashes into the backroom and hides behind an oblivious Steve, glad when she does not admit to why she is angry at him. He doubts calling Steve desperate would go over well with him.

-

“Steve buddy ol’ pal now would be a really good time to use your magic.” Dustin says as they are being chased by angry Russians.

“Dustin I don’t have magic, I’ve told you this before.” Steve insists panting with effort he really has to start working out again, working in an ice cream shop all day is not doing his cardio any favors. He looks around trying to figure out where they are, he is pretty sure this is not the way out but he cannot be sure everything down here looks the same. He feels panic under his skin, anger, and confusion, and it is all making him feel a little sick, it is too much. They never should have come down here, he should have told Hopper before they did this, he would have stopped them and Dustin would have been mad, but now they are all in danger.

“Like maybe give it a try.” Dustin huffs, he is sure it will work, he just knows Steve is magic, knows it in his bones. He does not know how Steve can just dismiss it all the time, how he does not realize he is magic. 

“It couldn’t hurt to try.” Robin says, giving Steve an apologetic look and a shrug when he shoots her a look of betrayal. 

“Right!” Dustin shouts, wincing as his voice echoes, and they hear more footsteps heading their way again, but finally someone is kind of on his side about Steve being magic.

“One of you had better do something, I can’t get my free ice cream if you nerds die down here.” Erica says hastily hands on her hips in her annoyance before they are all taking off running again, down the winding corridors, hoping they are going in the right direction. 

“I’m not a nerd.” Steve huffs with a pout. “And I don’t know any spells so it’s not like I can just try.” Steve grumbles grabbing Erica’s hand when she starts falling behind. 

-

“Steve are you magic?” Dustin asks while Steve is on the floor of the elevator clearly on drugs despite his odd protest that _it’s only weed Dad_. He figures now would be the best time to get it out of him, on the off chance that he is just hiding it for some strange reason. Dustin does not think that is the case though, Steve honestly does not appear to know and it does not help his case that everyone else seems to be of the same mind, that Steve does not have magic. 

“No, I’m just a disappointment I know.” Steve says curling into himself, giggly mood forgotten and Dustin frowns leaning down to awkwardly pat Steve’s hair in a mockery of what his mom does for him when he is feeling bad. Dustin does not know where this is coming from, he has definitely heard Steve talk negatively about himself before but usually he says it like a joke but he is not joking right now and it does not sit well with Dustin. 

“Come on buddy, you're not a disappointment.” Dustin tries to comfort, but Steve just shrugs him off, Dustin is glad that by the time they make it up to the mall again Steve is back to giddy. Exasperation sets in quickly as he and Erica try to wrangle Steve and Robin. 

-

“Hey those are not for you!” Steve scolds when Dustin steals a cookie from the cooling rack set up on the little kitchen table.

“Ew why the fuck are you making oatmeal raisin!” Dustin shouts, spitting the cookie out of his mouth in disgust, he hates oatmeal, and raisins, and putting them together is just the absolute worst. 

“Watch your language!” Hopper shouts from the living room.

“You are cleaning that up!” Steve hisses pointing to the dustpan leaning against the wall from earlier when Lucas and Max had been trying to help but got in a fight, they ended up getting flour all over the floor. They have since made up, sitting close on the couch making eyes at one another, Dustin is pretty sure the only reason they are not making out is Hopper is in dad mode.

“Why are you making oatmeal raisin cookies like a monster, no one even likes these, including you!” Dustin flails around and spreads more cookie crumbs onto the floor, ignoring the glare Steve is sending his way.

“Billy likes them.” Steve says with a huff and Dustin narrows his eyes.

“Billy who?” Dustin knows, okay he knows exactly which Billy but he wants it to not be true. Steve cannot seriously be going out of his way to make cookies for Billy Hargrove, he just cannot.

“You know who I’m talking about.” Steve gets out with a little huff, he can feel a flush rising and quickly turns away from Dustin. He does not owe him an explanation, he can make cookies for whoever he wants, and Max had specifically asked him to make cookies for Billy still laid up in the hospital. He was going to make snicker doodles but after some probing Max admitted that oatmeal raisin are Billy’s favorite. So even though Steve feels exactly the same as Dustin about oatmeal raisin he is making them.

“Billy Hargrove, you're making oatmeal raisin cookies for Billy Hargrove, he nearly killed you!” Dustin shouts angrily, the cookie crumbling in his hand and adding to the mess covering the floor.

“Dammit Dustin, stop bringing that up, he apologized and he just beat me up. He didn't try to kill me.” Steve says exasperated refusing to turn around as his cheeks are still red, hands fisted uselessly around the edge of the counter. He does not get why Dustin cannot just forget about that, why he will not stop bringing it up. Steve is over it, why Dustin cannot move on from it too is beyond him. 

“And you're making him cookies like it didn’t happen!” Dustin hisses, Steve is too forgiving, someone has to be looking out for his best interests, and that someone is Dustin obviously. 

“Jonathan beat me up too, I don’t hear you complaining when I make him things.” Steve says when he finally turns around annoyed and glaring at Dustin still.

“That’s different, he's Will’s brother!” Dustin shouts back, and Jonathan is actually a nice person, unlike Billy Hargrove who was consistently a dick before Max threatened him with that bat. Sure he has been better since the Mind Flyer possessed him, but that does not mean Dustin trusts it, it is probably some trick to lull them into a false sense of security before he turns back into the biggest dick in Hawkins.

“And Billy is Max’s!” Right sometimes Dustin actually forgets that Max has a brother, much less one as awful as Billy, that is not the point though.

“He’s an asshole!” Dustin insists like Steve needs the reminder, and honestly he is pretty sure Steve does. He has seen him at the hospital, toting Max or El there, has caught him giving Billy encouraging smiles when the man tries to be nice to them. Dustin does not like it, does not like Billy.

“Yeah he is but he also nearly died fending off the Mind Flyer, so maybe give him a break, he deserves some oatmeal cookies. Just drop it.” Dustin lets out a burst of air like he is deflating, because that is Billy’s one redeeming thing, but that does not mean Dustin has to like it, or like him, or trust him. 

Dustin has seen Billy watching Steve too, because going to the hospital has become a group affair and Dustin does not want to go but he also is not willing to be left out. So when they are all distracted talking amongst themselves, Dustin has caught Billy sneaking glances at Steve, who has a habit of napping in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Dustin does not like that at all.

“Billy Hargrove beat you up when?” Hopper asks, coming in the kitchen, and Steve looks a little green and sheepish. Dustin takes the opportunity to make a hasty exit, leaving the mess for someone else to clean, probably Steve. As soon as he makes it to the living room he is faced with an angry Max and El. 

-

Dustin is not the only one who dislikes Billy at least, he is the only one whose reasons revolve around Steve though. Mike does not like him because El seems obsessed with him now. She keeps parroting his language and following him around when he will let her which these days is more and more as he ventures out into the world again, her and Max just tagging along. Lucas has a healthy amount of fear still when it comes to Billy even if he did give an awkward croaky apology from his hospital bed, he does not outright dislike him these days though, probably because sometimes he drives Lucas and Max to the movies so the two of them can have a date. Will likes him, and just ignores Dustin when he starts going off on a tangent about him, but at least Mike is on his side even if his reasons are dumb.

Dustin catches Billy at the video store a lot, lurking sometimes having a conversation with Robin and Steve like he belongs there. Steve never tries to get rid of him for loitering, and Dustin catches the two of them watching each other when they think no one is looking. Dustin tries pushing Steve toward Robin again, and when that goes nowhere he tries Heather, then a few of the customers before he finally just gives up trying to redirect Steve’s attention.

"Ew he is just carrying a rat around now." Mike sneers pulling a face and drawing Dustin's attention to Billy loitering near the front windows with Max and El chattering away, following them around like a shadow. Dustin has noticed though that he only follows either of them around when they lead to Steve and he has caught Billy watching Steve more and more. 

"I think it's kind of cute." Steve says offhandedly and Dustin is horrified to find a fond expression on Steve's face as he looks at Billy with his rat tucked inside the collar of his hoodie under the hood. “Gulliver, I think Gulliver is kind of cute.” Steve corrects himself with a flush, and Dustin rolls his eyes at Steve thinking he is fooling anyone. 

"Pets aren't allowed in the store, Steven." Dustin says sharply, catching Steve's attention he feels prickly. Steve gives a little laugh at his attitude. It must be because he would not let him bring Mews two into the store last week.

"Company policy does not specify pet rats, Robin and Keith already had an argument about that loophole." Steve offers with a shrug. 

"That isn't what I meant." Dustin whines, but he does not know how to tell Steve what he meant. Does not want to call him out in front of everyone for Steve looking at Billy almost exactly how he used to look at Nancy, even if he is being obvious about it. Dustin pouts, as he just watches Steve’s face for a long moment, eyes fond as he watches Billy with EL and Max.

Dustin is pretty sure Steve is a little in love with Billy Hargrove, the rat king of Hawkins and he does not know what to do with this information. Dustin sighs he doubts there is anything he can do, son of a bitch, he is going to have to make nice with Billy Hargrove, how did he let this happen. Dustin grumbles under his breath resigned to his fate of watching these two disasters orbit one another.

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	4. Part 4 Will & Joyce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, I think he might like that.” Will nods taking a pastry for himself. Will thinks maybe Dustin is onto something, as he watches his mother's hands relax from a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet at 10k so depending on the time maybe get some sleep before you keep going.

**Kitchen Witch**

**Part 4 Will & Joyce**

It seems like one day Steve is just Nancy's douche boyfriend and then he is just there hanging around sometimes, driving Dustin around, driving all of them around when asked. Will missed Steve becoming less of a douche, one day he was just there and nice to them, not that he was ever actively mean to them, had been indifferent to their existence, but he and Jonathan are kind of friends these days despite Jonathan dating Nancy. Will does not really understand Dustin and Steve’s friendship though, because he remembers when Steve and Nancy started dating, Dustin had hated the guy and now he claims he would die for him.

Will thinks it is kind of weird, but Dustin is happy and Steve treats him like a little brother, a little like Jonathan treats him only with a lot more fond exasperation. Will does not really get to know Steve till after he has been possessed and even then it is a few months, his mom being extra watchful and doting and Jonathan insisting on taking him anywhere their mother cannot. So it is a while before Will gets to see Steve for what the rest of the kids see him as, and he decides they are right, he has changed, and Will likes him too. 

That does not make him magic though, no matter how much Dustin insists that Steve has it. Steve literally has shown no magical potential, despite Dustin’s claims to his health. The thought lingers though, the possibility that maybe Steve is magic, that maybe his food does heal. Will knows he always feels better after eating something that Steve has made. So when his mom is having _another_ bad day after the loss of Bob, Will maybe tricks her into going over to Steve’s house.

“Honey are you sure they're hanging out over here today?” Joyce asks, when they pull up into Steve’s driveway, Will is just glad Steve’s car is here as he did not think to call first. 

“That’s what I thought they said.” Will feigns confusion at the lack of bicycles in the driveway, he knows exactly where they are, Mike is busy making out with El while Hopper is at work, and Lucas is trying to win Max over again after having done something _stupid_. “Will you come with me?” Will pretends he is feeling self-conscious and he feels a little bad at tricking his mom, but if Dustin is right then she will feel better. If Will was not so sure Steve would invite them in, would insist on feeding them he would not even try, but he gave all of them open invitations, Hopper, El and Dustin do not even bother knocking half the time when they show up. 

“Of course honey.” Joyce does not feel up for making small talk, but she has been around Steve often enough to know he will not force it. He is very good at reading people, at giving people what they need, he also makes excellent tea, and he always offers so there is that to look forward to even if a house full of shouting kids makes her want to bulk. After he was taken Joyce finds it hard to deny Will anything, especially after his possession, and he does not ask for much. She does wish she had changed into something other than her sweats and one of Bob's old t shirts though, all she had done was throw a house coat over them, she had not planned on actually seeing anyone outside her own family members today. 

Will tries to hide his grin, and Joyce is distracted enough not to notice as she parks the car behind Steve’s. Joyce watches as Will hurries out and heads for the door, Joyce lighting a cigarette and leaning against the car to have a smoke first, she will head in after. She needs a moment and Steve does not like cigarette smoke in the house, she knows Will is in good hands with Steve. 

Steve answers the door when the second knock starts, confused but assuming Dustin took his spare key when he left for camp and El is here sans Hopper. He should probably just give in and give them keys, he did give one to Hopper, but he just knows eventually that will backfire they are already bad enough using the spare key whenever they please. He still has not been able to masturbate without making sure his door is locked multiple times after Dustin nearly walked in on him and usually the stress of what if it is El next time usually has him just giving up. The shower is the only place he feels safe enough to touch himself most days. 

It is not anyone he expects to just show up, even though he did give all of the kids an open invitation, they are always welcome here. It is Will looking equal measures nervous and hopeful, Steve has never actually seen him without the other kids. Steve sees Joyce leaning against her car smoking and gives her a wave, he frowns, something is off with her he just knows it. “Alright spill.” Steve says low so only Will can hear.

Will was pretty sure when he came up with this plan that Steve was not going to turn him away but he still breathes a sigh of relief when he opens the door wide ushering Will in. “So my mom is just having a bad, day and Dustin said your cooking is magic–”

“I’m not magic.”

“Yeah, yeah I know, I know but your food always makes me feel better and I just thought maybe it would help my mom.” Will levels Steve with his best puppy dog eyes, the ones that always have him caving when Dustin pesters Will into using them on Steve.

“She’s missing Bob.” It is not a question, Steve knows she is having trouble moving on, it has not been very long and no one expects her to, but she should probably talk to someone about it. Steve cannot imagine watching someone you love being ripped apart in front of you, he still cannot get over Barb being sucked through to another dimension to die from his swimming pool. He still cannot uncover the pool, even when the kids have begged, he just cannot trust that one of those monsters will not slither through. Especially after finding out El had not actually managed to close the tear the first time. 

So he cannot really fathom how much harder it is for Joyce, but sometimes like now when she is around and the sadness shows on her face he has a sense for it. He can almost feel it, that hollowed out feeling, the survivors remorse, that feeling like love will never find him again. He doubts that his sympathy sadness can ever compare, no matter how much it makes him feel like crying and just crawling under the blankets to give up. 

“Yeah sometimes she sleeps a lot when she gets like this, and then she ends up feeling worse.” Will confides following Steve to the kitchen because Steve did not say no which always means yes.

“How did you get her here?” Will feels that guilt set in, his cheeks going pink as Steve gets out the kettle and sets water to boil, Will knows he is making tea, he always makes tea when Joyce is here. 

“I kind of told her the party was having a thing over here.” Will admits scuffing his toe against the linoleum, relaxing when Steve just gives a little huff of a laugh nodding his head in understanding. 

“So what do you think she would like to eat?” Steve asks while digging through the fridge, his food might not be magic, but he would do what he could and a good hot homemade meal is a close thing. 

Joyce goes through three cigarettes before she finally works up the will to go in, shoulders up around her ears as she lets herself in through the unlocked front door. She follows the soft sound of talking, to the kitchen where she finds Steve and Will putting something together. Steve chopping carrots and broccoli while Will sifts something together, she notices the distinct lack of other kids and is just glad for it.

When Will finally spots his mom he brings her the tea Steve made up for her. “Thanks baby.” Will is glad when she does not question the rest of the party's obvious absence. He just gives her a smile as she sips at her tea relaxing into the chair before heading back over to spread some sour cream on chicken breasts. 

Joyce feels the weariness start to drain out of her body as she sips her tea, she is not sure what Steve puts in it that makes it so much more effective than the tea she has at home that he gave her for Christmas. He claims it is the same but she is on to him, there is definitely something special about it, one of these days she is going to get to the bottom of it. Joyce relaxes into the wooden chair and just watches as Steve and Will work. 

Will watches his mother as she digs into the potpie they concocted, they made a bunch of mini ones in little ramekins, and Steve already set some aside to go home with them. He cannot tell if it is working, she seems a little better after the tea but Will cannot be sure, frowning he digs into his own food.

Steve does not feel that crushing sadness threatening to swallow him up anymore and breathes a sigh of relief as he digs into his own food. He likes Joyce and Will and it is nice having them over, especially with Dustin out of town, he does not see the kids quite as much with him gone. 

By the time they finish eating and are getting ready to head home, Joyce is feeling better and a little disgruntled with herself, _when was the last time she showerd_? Steve has a container with several of the mini pot pies and another full of little golden brown fluffy pastries that he hands her on the way out. Joyce smiles at him fondly, he is always doing that, always sending the kids home with food and making sure it is enough for everyone, always trying to make sure they are taken care of.

“You’re a good boy Steve, your parents must be so proud of you.” Joyce says as they are heading out the door and Will feels his stomach droop out as he looks back at Steve. He looks like he might be sick or like he might cry and Will opens his mouth to say something but Steve quickly closes the door with a soft strained goodbye.

Will waits till they are in the car before he says anything about it. “Did Hopper not tell you?” Will asks softly, he never thought to mention what Dustin and the others have said about Steve’s absent parents, he assumed she already knew. 

“Told me what?” Will frowns.

“Steve's parents aren’t around, they are never around and I don’t think proud is a word they use to describe Steve. El overheard a message they left once, she, she really doesn’t like them, doesn’t like the way they make Steve feel. She says they are bad.” Joyce’s good mood does not completely dissipate at that news, but her stomach drops out in worry.

“He’s all alone there?” How did she never notice that, she has been over there dozens of times with the kids now, and never once did it register as strange that she never saw either of Steve’s parents. He just always seems so put together, so mature, it never occurred to her that he manages everything without the support of his parents.

“El says they stopped coming home when he was ten.” Joyce feels like crying again, but for a different reason, she cannot imagine not being there for her children, cannot imagine the sort of people who just do not come home. Even Lonnie had been there, till Joyce refused to put up with him anymore. She does not have to imagine though, she remembers both Harrington seniors from high school, they had not been her favorite people. She certainly did not think of them as the nurturing type. 

“Hopper and El are there a lot, but El is all wrapped up in Mike and Hop is busy with all the problems the new mall is causing. Steve stays at the cabin with them when they are not over here but he hasn’t been staying as much because he got that job at the mall. And Dustin is usually over there but he’s away at camp so right now Steve is alone most of the time.” Will explains, and now that he thinks about it, this is the first time he has seen Steve outside of the ice cream shop since Dustin left, and he feels kind of bad that they all just use him for ice cream and free movie theater access. Will has seen the look in Steve's eyes sometimes when he thinks no one is looking, when he looks at a couple or even just groups of friends casually hanging together at the mall, it is always a sad longing look, Steve is a lonely guy. 

“Maybe we should stop by Steve’s more often then, and invite him round for dinner sometime, what do you think?” Joyce suggest, already planning on what to make when they invite him over, _when is the last time someone else cooked for him_. She takes the pastry Will hands her from the second container and feels a little less like crying as it practically melts in her mouth.

“Yeah, I think he might like that.” Will nods taking a pastry for himself. Will thinks maybe Dustin is onto something, as he watches his mother's hands relax from a white knuckle grip on the steering wheel.

Any time after that when his mother is having a bad day Will starts suggesting they go check on Steve, two birds one stone, it gets her out of the house and feeling better, and Steve is not alone for a few hours. When Will is having his own bad days he seeks Steve out too, even if he is not at home Steve has a calming presence and always seems to know.

-

Will is seated in a corner table in the mall, he is not pouting, he just needed some time, Mike and Lucas are both busy following El and Max around. Will just did not feel like being the fifth wheel again. They were supposed to be playing Dungeons and Dragons and this is not the first time in the last few weeks that they have bailed on it. He misses Dustin, Dustin would not have bailed on playing at least.

Will startles as a bowl of ice cream is set in front of him, cookie dough his favorite, and Steve slides into the open seat next to him with his own little bowl of ice cream. “Hey kid, thought you might want some.” Steve says stabbing a spoon into the ice cream in front of Will before digging into his own bowl of mint chocolate chip. “Do you want to talk about want is bothering you?” Will does, he really does, had been bottling it up all day.

“They keep bailing on DnD, all they care about now are girls!” Will complains twisting the spoon in his ice cream with frustration. “It’s like they’re brainwashed and it's all they think about. We were supposed to play DnD today, and instead their off following El and Max around.” Will does not understand it, the appeal Lucas just dutifully follows Max around from shop to shop, and Mike is always bailing early on hanging out to go see El and sure today Mike did not bale but he might as well have, mirroring Lucas as he follows El around. “I miss Dustin, he would have been on my side, he wouldn't keep bailing on DnD for girls.”

Steve hums thinking, trying to figure out how to cheer Will up. He is pretty sure Dustin would if a girl actually gave him the time of day but Steve is not about to mention that. “Yeah Tommy was into girls before I was, and then that was all he talked about, it took me awhile to catch up.” Steve says with a shrug still trying to come up with something and getting lost in old memories. That whole year before Steve realized how great girls were was torture and more often than not he just wanted to smother Tommy with a pillow to get him to shut up. 

“You think that, that I just haven’t caught up?” Will asks with a confused frown, he is pretty sure that is not it. He does not think about girls, not the way any of his friends do but sometimes, sometimes he thinks about boys that way.

“Maybe, but maybe you just don’t like girls.” Steve shrugs keeping things casual, the first time he realized he liked more than girls he had been a year older than Will and he definitely had some panic over it. It had not been hard for him to figure out, a lack of supervision and alcohol making it easy to experiment. Tommy made the first move, saved Steve from having to question things too much.

They did not really talk about it, Tommy would just corner Steve sometimes when they were both drinking and Carol was not readily around. It was fine at first, they even included Carol a couple of times and Steve liked that just as much. The problem was the only time Tommy wanted Steve like that was when he had been drinking, and that, that hurt. Steve tried to talk to him about it once and Tommy had punched him before storming out. 

Steve never brought it up again and Tommy stopped dragging him off to get him alone. Talking about it probably would have been healthier, instead of letting it fester on both ends. Things only got worse when Steve latched on to Nancy and Tommy got angrier and angrier at him. Steve definitely came out of that with some worries, worries that no one would want him, a worry he has had since his parents stopped coming home, only made worse by Tommy and then Nancy’s rejection. 

Steve does not want Will to fester, or worry that something is wrong with him, wants him to know someone is there if he needs them. “It’s okay if you don’t. If you ever want to talk about something, I’m around.” 

Will stays quiet, thinking he really does not know if he does not like girls at all or if he just does not like them yet, and he is not ready to talk about it. He is still confused about everything and he definitely is not about to confide in Steve first, he likes him, and maybe that is part of the problem, because Will has definitely _thought_ about Steve, he is very attractive after all. He definitely is not talking to him about this, Will stuffs a big bite of ice cream in his mouth as he feels his face go warm. 

“You know what I have an idea, bring your DnD stuff over to my house around six.” Steve changes the subject, not wanting to pressure Will to talk about things if he is not ready, he scrapes at the bottom of his bowl to get the last of his mint chocolate chip. “If Joyce or Jonathan can’t bring you just call and I’ll come get you okay?” Steve asks as he stands crumpling the empty bowl in his hand. 

“Uh okay.” Will says brow furrowed. Steve just smiles and heads back to work leaving Will to eat the rest of his ice cream before it can melt.

-

Nancy and Jonathan are just dropping Will off but Nancy has to pee so all three of them make their way to Steve's front door. Nancy bangs on Steve’s door with impatience, sprinting by as soon as the door opens. Steve stands there with an amused little smile and opens the door wider for Jonathan and Will to come in.

“She really had to pee.” Jonathan explains with an awkward shrug carrying a box full of Will’s Dungeons and Dragons stuff.

“Yeah, she always waits till the last minute.” Steve offers with a little laugh and Jonathan relaxes. “We’re setting up in the living room if you want to set that down in there.”

Will follows Jonathan into the living room surprised to find Robin, El, and Hopper sitting around. Robin, El, and a third older girl Will vaguely remembers seeing at the pool are watching The Golden Girls, while Hopper snoozes feet propped up on the coffee table. “So I know the party keeps bailing and it's not the same, but I wrangled up some people to play DnD tonight.” Robin looks annoyed as Steve waves his hand to encompass the women on the couch, but the other two look pleased. 

“Robin at least has actually played DnD before, I’m afraid the two of you will have to teach the rest of us.” Will feels a little overwhelmed at Steve putting this together for him, of making the effort to find people to play with him. Will’s eyes prick and he hides them, pressing into Steve’s chest as he gives him a hug. “Wha- oh.”

Steve bites his lip on a smile and just wraps his arms around Will, willing to let him hide his face as long as he needs. Jonathan is practically beaming at Steve as he sets the box down, clapping Steve on the back as Nancy comes out. “We have to go, we're going to be late.” Nancy says from the hallway, giving Steve and everyone else a small wave. 

“The concert ends around 11 so we should get back to pick up Will around midnight.” Jonathan offers, and Steve just nods, he and Joyce already talked about it earlier, and waves them off.

“So what does DnD stand for anyhow?” Heather asks and Will can hear her shuffling through things, hear pages turn and knows she is looking through the Dungeons and Dragons books he brought.

“How did Steve get you to come play without explaining it?” Will turns his face to the side to peer at Robin looking at Heater with suspicion and annoyance. 

“He didn’t I invited myself, after I heard him convince you to come play.” Heather says grinning, El is watching the two of them, just as curious as Will. Robin scoffs cheeks going pink cutting her eyes away from the intense look Heather is giving her. Heather smirks and shoots Steve an excited thumbs up, Will pulls back craning his neck to see Steve rolling his eyes at her. Will is not quite sure what is happening but he knows something is up.

Will pulls away from Steve completely eyes dry and makes his way over to Heather and starts explaining to her and El what Dungeons and Dragons is. El kind of knows but she has not actually played before and Mike always just tells her about his own character, and things relevant to the upside down, not actually how to play. 

It is kind of a mess, trying to get everything set up and Will and Robin both have to explain things multiple times, while eating homemade pizza and building characters for everyone. But it is the most fun Will has had as dungeon master in a long time, even Hopper starts paying attention to the game, curious, Steve and El both sitting with their backs against his legs. Heather keeps leaning into Robin’s space and every time she does Robin gets flustered and usually ends up calling out the wrong action.

When Jonathan and Nancy pick Will up he has a standing Dungeons and Dragons night with them all in two weeks and all of them are very excited about it. Even Steve who still does not really understand the game, but everyone was into the game and happy especially Will and that is all Steve wanted out of tonight. 

-

Will sniggers as Dustin pouts carrying the oatmeal cookies Steve made earlier this afternoon into the hospital trailing after Steve and the girls. It is just the four of them with Steve, Lucas and Mike both being called back to their respective homes. As soon as they get to Billy's room Max tosses the door open, her and El making a beeline for Billy on his bed.

Heather is there in a hard backed plastic chair pulled up to the edge of Billy's hospital bed, she pauses whatever she had been saying to turn and smile at them. Billy gives them a brief once over, more an assessment of who has entered his room than a hello, eyes lingering on Steve for a long moment before he turns all of his attention to Max and El. Will and Dustin hover near the door while Steve heads for Heather with a curious look as he spots the creature in the hollow of her crossed legs.

"Who is this?" Steve asks, he has always liked animals even the kind that are usually not strictly pets. Steve leans down peering over Heather's shoulder at the soft looking gray and white ball of fur. It unfurls at the new voice head popping up from where it was tucked into the bend of Heather's knee little pink nose twitching as it sniffs dark eyes searching. 

"Gulliver, he's a survivor just like our Billy here." Heather announces patting Billy's knee and ignoring the glare he gives her. Steve bites off a smile at the grumble Billy lets out, shifting so Heather cannot touch his leg again. Steve bites harder, lip throbbing, he is pretty sure that is a flush creeping over Billy's cheeks.

"He's cute." Steve says as he accepts the soft gray and white rat, when Heather plucks him from her lap and thrusts him against Steve's chest. Steve cradles Gulliver close with one hand and uses the other hand to run along his back careful of the scar running along his left side in case it is still tender, not wanting to hurt the animal.

Will frowns as he catches Billy watching Steve out of the corner of his eyes, only half paying attention to El and Max telling him a story. He looks pleased for half a second before his eyes slide to where Steve is leaning against Heather, his hip against her shoulder. A complicated play of emotions flash across Billy's face. Will knows those emotions, knows that look, had seen Jonathan wearing that same set of emotions when Nancy was still with Steve.

"Yeah well he's mine, give him back." Billy says abruptly, tone a little mean usually it means he is in pain. Steve is concerned but he is also worried that maybe Billy just really does not want him touching Gulliver. Steve thought they were good, not friends exactly but maybe getting there, that must have all been in his head, just wishful thinking.

"Okay." Steve sighs resigned handing Gulliver over with his eyes on the ground. As soon as the rat is safely in Billy's grasp Steve shuffles back, as far from Billy as he can get without actually leaving. He does not want to bother Billy, but he does not want to leave either.

Will watches Billy as Steve makes his retreat mouth working like he wants to say something else. He looks annoyed with himself. "Real smooth Billy." Heather says quietly in an exasperated tone that has his frown turning into a glower as he bats her away when she tries to touch Gulliver again.

"Be nice to Steve, he made you cookies." Max pipes up, lips pursed and arms crossed, El frowning behind her but she has her head cocked like she is looking into Billy. Her powers might not work right now but she is smart and Will is pretty sure she has caught on to the way Billy looks at Steve.

"You have shit taste in cookies." Dustin announces breaking the tension that has washed over the room as he tosses the container full of cookies onto Billy's legs. His mouth is full, eating one even though he always complains about them. Will snickers into his hand at the face Dustin is making as he chews through his mouth full.

"Then why the fuck are you eating one of _my_ cookies." Billy growls snatching the container up before Heather can get it. Will has seen her take down half a container before Billy could get it away from her once, oatmeal raisin is her favorite as well.

"Because I can." Dustin says mouth full of cookie, crumbs spilling out all over the pristine floor. Billy sneers at him, the rat curled over this shoulder undercutting the vicious demeanor he is going for as its little nose twitches and little paws come up to scrub at his face.

Steve's choking on a laugh. "Don't talk with your mouth full you're getting crumbs everywhere."

"That is disgusting." Heather sniffs hands reaching for the container again and sighing dramatically when Billy pulls it right against his chest, wincing a little with all of the movement. He may be making a miraculous recovery but he still hurts, Will saw the scars last time they were here, just a glimpse, the skin red and angry, Will has also noticed he seems to be in less pain after Steve bakes for him.

"Dustin come here I have a napkin you little heathen. Wipe your mouth." Steve is still laughing, laughs a little harder when Dustin sticks his tongue out at Billy before sliding into Steve's space. "I know your mom raised you better than this." Steve snickers using a napkin from his pocket to wipe at the crumbs all over Dustin's face.

Billy shoots Dustin a glare, Will is watching Billy so he sees the nearly in perceivable little flames that flicker at his fingertips where he is grasping the cookies. Everyone else's attention is on Steve fussing over the mess Dustin made and his manners. Gulliver sticks his little nose into Billy's ear startling him and the flames fade away with tiny plumes of smoke.

Billy eyes lock on Will for half a second, fingers going tight around his cookies again before his cheeks go pink and he turns his eyes toward the container in his hands. Billy grumbles low under his breath sinking down a little on the bed, deeper into the pillows and his hoodie before prying the container open and pulling out a cookie. Max and El both climb on the bed a few minutes after Billy starts munching, his posture relaxing, he even lets Heather snag a cookie before snapping the lid back on and keeping her from getting any more. Gulliver moves to the edge of Billy's chest, resting on his shoulder, like he knows where Billy hurts and starts snuffling around for any crumbs that drop, Billy breaking off little pieces and feeding him.

“Will come tell Billy about the dragons!” El insists referring to their last Dungeons and Dragons night breaking Will out of his contemplations, Will hesitates for a moment at the hand she stretches out for him before climbing onto the bed. Billy shuffles his legs under the blankets closer to the other edge of the bed, giving the three of them room to sit comfortable, still grumbling but lacking any real heat. Billy is only paying the bare minimum of attention to Will, just enough to get the gist of what is being said, eyes continually flitting back over to Steve who is arguing with Dustin over whether or not he is too big to be trying to steal half of Steve’s chair. 

-

Will is with his mom at the supermarket when they run into Mrs. Dante, she is just as much a bully as he son, and head of the PTA. Joyce makes a valiant effort to avoid her, slinking off to a section of the grocery store she does not need anything from, but the woman makes chase. “Oh Joyce, there you are I tried calling the house but you weren’t home.” Mrs. Dante is practically dripping with false cheer. Will does not like her any more than he likes her son, and he slides back a little, putting his mom between him and her when she levels a wan smile at him.

“I work during the day.” Joyce says between her teeth, she has had to repeat this very sentiment so many times, Judy Dante makes her want to tear her hair out. 

“Oh of course, that’s right must have slipped my mind.” Joyce forces herself to breathe deeply, the last thing she needs is to make a scene in the grocery store, things are just getting back to normal again. She is doing better, she does not need to blow up at her old high school rival in the middle of the day, she can handle her, she just needs to keep breathing.

“Right.” Joyce grits out, Will’s hand grabbing hers helps smother her anger at least for a few moments. 

“You’re going to be at the meeting tonight right, it’s your turn to bring the snacks.” Joyce feels panic and anger creeping in, as Judy leans over the cart looking at the contents with disapproval. Judy is eyeing the box of donuts with clear disdain, a sneer curling her lips. “Store bought snacks really Joyce.”

“Those are for breakfast, not the PTA meeting tonight, those are at home, why would I bring them to a store?” Joyce lies, in all honesty she forgot about the meeting tonight and that she apparently has snack duty but she is not about to let Judy Dante know that. 

“Oh, well then I look forward to seeing what treats you have in store for us tonight.” Judy simpers, tone condescending and a smirk curling over her lips. The woman is clearly looking forward to catching Joyce in a lie, any chance to drag her down is taken swiftly. “See you tonight Joyce.” Judy floats away when she spots her son throwing fruit on the ground for no apparent reason. 

“Mom?” Will asks voice hesitant when Joyce tugs him toward the exit cart abandoned. “The cart.” He reminds waving his hand in its direction, she is practically vibrating with anger.

“We’ll get the groceries later. We’re going to Steve’s!” Joyce announces and Will relaxes, his mother always feels better after a visit with Steve.

-

Steve is napping on the couch television loud and drowning out any stray sounds that would disturb him, sleeping has become even more difficult after Starcourt, now it is not just monsters from another dimension that haunt him. Hopper is still busy cleaning up the mess left in the wake of the Mind Flyer attack and Steve has seen even less of him and El because of it. He gets even less time at the cabin with his new job at Family Video Keith refusing to let him off of the morning shift and El starting school, and they have not been to the house as much, El splitting her time between Mike and her new best friend Max. Steve only really sleeps in his own home, when other people are there and he feels safe or when he is tired enough to just pass out. 

The banging on the door breaks through his restless sleep though, and Steve crashes to the floor banging his knee on the coffee table with a curse. “Coming!” Steve shouts rubbing at the throb in his knee sure it is going to bruise as he hobbles toward the front door. Steve hesitates hand over the door knob, suddenly feeling jittery and on edge, nauseous with it, Steve blames it on his sudden waking, he must have been having a nightmare before he woke that he just cannot remember, sometimes that happens and it always leaves him feel off. 

As soon as Steve pulls the door open Joyce marches in Will right behind her. “I need your help!” She announces heading for the kitchen, Will gives Steve a sheepish smiles as he closes the door both of them trailing Joyce into the kitchen.

“Sure, what can I do for you?” Steve asks moving around Joyce to get the kettle going, she looks like she needs some tea. 

“I know this is a big ask but I need snack for the PTA meeting tonight, really good snacks, snacks that will make Judy Dante shut her stupid smug mouth!” Joyce paces, Will tucking himself into a chair out of the way as his mother continues to exude anger. 

“Dante? Why do I know that name?” Steve asks as he gets the kettle going.

“Dustin, he’s one of the kids that pick on us.” Will pipes up.

“I just want to knock some sense into that whole family!” Joyce shouts hands flailing in her anger and she does not condone hitting children but she honestly considers it every time she hears about James and his buddies picking on Will and his friends.

Steve nods his head, turning the burner up higher so the water will heat faster, Joyce always relaxes when Steve makes her tea and she clearly needs some. “What time is the meeting?” Steve asks as he mentally goes over what he has readily available, noting the time and how long different things will take.

“Seven.” Joyce says deflating with worry, it is not a lot of time, what if Steve has plans, is she derailing his whole evening.

“I can do that, why don’t you try relaxing, I know you worked at Melvald’s this morning, after working the closing shift last night. Will can help me in here. I’ll bring you some tea when it's ready.” Joyce’s lips pucker in an effort not to sniff, Steve really is a good boy, always willing to help, his parents do not deserve him, they do not know what they have lost out on with their disinterest.

“Thank you sweetie, you’re such a good kid.” Joyce drags Steve into a hug, calmed by him even as anger continues to try and boil over. Joyce does sniff, eyes damp as Steve’s arms come up around her and she hides her face in his shoulder holding him tight.

“It's no problem.” Steve insists, a flush creeping along his cheeks as he gives an awkward shrug. “Now we better get started if we’re going to make Mrs. Dante shut her stupid smug mouth.” Steve directs at Will who smiles and grabs the aprons Steve keeps in the pantry. Joyce collects herself, giving Steve’s shoulder a squeeze before making her way to the living room. 

“Thank you, can you grab the mixing bowls from the cabinet while I get out what we’ll need.” Steve asks as he takes an apron from Will and puts it on before going to the fridge. Steve already knows exactly what they are making, three different snacks two that look impressive and Steve knows all three will be well received, at least he has never had any complaints. Mini orange bundt cakes with blueberry glaze, he starts them first so they will have time to cool before they need to be transported.

“I don’t know why the PTA women are so mean to my mom.” Will confides after Steve brings Joyce tea, and he starts pouring batter into a mini bundt pan. 

“I think they all just need to loosen up, they’re probably unhappy with things in their own lives that they can’t change and are taking it out on your mom. It’s shitty.” Steve has never actually had to deal with the PTA mom’s in mass, but Carol’s step mom was one and she used to make snide comments about his absent mother when they would hangout. It had hurt, the reminder that his mom was not there for him, was never there for him, but her mean words would have been worse if he had a mom like Joyce, who cares so much, who tries so hard to be there for her children. Steve feels anger over these women disparaging her, they will never know the true lengths Joyce would go to protect her children. It makes Steve ache, knowing that is something he has never had. 

“I wish they’d stop.” Will really wishes they would, PTA meetings always put his mother on edge, and usually just lead to another sad day for her. He does not understand why she even goes to the meetings, but his mom just reminds him that it is important, and that she needs to make sure the school is doing what is best for him and the rest of the kids. 

“Me too.” Steve means it, if he knew how to make _special_ brownies he would, well no he would not, you never know who is not going to be able to tolerate them, but he still thinks maybe it would be good for the PTA partners, get them all to loosen up a little and have a good time. Steve smiles, thinking about a bunch of groan adult getting the munchies and giggling, and just generally relaxing around one another and having a good time instead of posturing as he starts brown sugar and butter on the stove for blondies, not impressive looking but always a crowd pleaser, Dustin and Keith can both put a whole pan away on their own.

Will starts telling Steve about some science experiments they were working on in chemistry this week, a story Dustin has not yet gotten the chance to tell him about. Mike exploding things, and then knocking over other experiments in the chaos and setting Lucas’ notes on fire and they are both giggling as they put the third dish together, no bake mini mint chocolate cream pies. 

By the time everything is ready to go it is a quarter till seven and Joyce is relaxed the anger and tension having left her completely as she sipped her tea, television low as she listens to Steve and Will in the kitchen. “We better get going before we’re late, I wouldn't want all your hard work to be undermined by Judy finding something else to complain about. Not that she ever has trouble finding something else to complain about.”

“Just let me get my coat and I’ll come with.” Steve says, patting the containers on his way out of the kitchen. Joyce thinks about telling him he does not have to, that he has done enough but it occurs to her that maybe he does not want to spend the night alone. She has not heard any mention of other plans, and no one has called, or stopped by, it is unlikely that any of the other kids are going to come by when it is getting so late and she knows Hopper is begrudgingly chaperoning a date between Mike and EL at the movies tonight, Lucas and Erica both stuck home with a stomach bug. 

“We’ll get burgers and shakes after, my treat.” Joyce says as Steve and Will help her pack up the car. 

“That isn’t necessary.” Steve says feet shuffling as he rubs at his neck before ducking into the passenger seat.

“Well it’s what I want to do when we're done at the meeting and I would like you to come with us, we like spending time with you honey.” Joyce starts the car smiling in the reverie mirror as Will pipes up with agreement. Steve just nods his head a little pleased smile tugging at his lips. 

-

They are heading into the school when Will spots Max in a nearly deserted part of the parking lot doing tricks while Billy watches leaned up against a modest car smoking. "I'm going to hang out with Max." Will announces tugging on the arm of Joyce's sweater and pointing to Max. Steve stops with her turning to look and Billy notices them, makes a little gesture of acknowledgement before quickly turning his eyes away after a small wave from Steve.

"Alright, come find me if you need anything." Joyce says more meaning behind her words than most parents, because most have not seen their child possessed by a creature from another dimension. At times she still worries about letting Will out of her sight especially when she is on edge and PTA meetings always put her on edge. Too many judgmental parents that know too much and not enough about her life, making their own assumptions off what little they do know, both truth and fiction.

“Sure mom.” Will calls already halfway across the parking lot and Steve and Joyce both give a laugh as they continue inside. 

They set the snacks up on a table provided, paper table cloth rustling as they lay out the food, paper plates, plastic silverware, napkins, drinks and cups have already been set up, provided by other parents. “Well this all looks lovely where ever did you find the time?” Judy asks, sucking her teeth as she looks at the offering on the table, she looks like she might go green with envy.

“I didn’t, Steve was kind enough to make all of these for tonight.” Joyce’s hand goes to Steve’s arm squeezing it. She could take credit just to rub it in Judy’s face but that would not be fair to Steve who did her a favor and he always does such amazing things with food, he deserves all of the credit.

“Will helped.” Steve reminds, nervous and pulling at a loose thread on his jacket at the assessing look Mrs. Dante gives him.

“No really where did you get all of it?” Judy dismisses Steve. There are more comments of disbelief from the crowd, people looking at Joyce and Steve like they are lying and Steve’s stomach rolls with it. He suddenly wants to be anywhere but right here, but he does not want to just leave Joyce to the wolves. 

“Steve honey, why don’t you go catch up with Billy and Max? They’re out in the parking lot, no need for you to sit through this boring meeting.” Susan says when she comes up putting an arm around Joyce’s shoulders in a sign of solidarity. Susan is just as much an outcast among the parents as Joyce now, given everything that happened at Starcourt, all the rumors circulating about Billy and Max’s involvement. Steve hesitates looking at Joyce and when she nods her head that she will be fine Steve makes his escape.

-

Wil is sitting on the edge of the sidewalk watching Max do tricks when he spots Steve coming out of the building looking flustered. He is about to call him over when Billy beats him to it. Max pauses after a trick walking distractedly over to sit on the curb next to Will, her attention like Will’s on the two across the empty lot from them. 

“Hey pretty boy, want a smoke?” Steve feels a smile tugging at his lips as his eyes land on Billy and he makes his way over taking the cigarette Billy holds out for him and settling close enough that he can pet Gulliver whose head is sticking out of Billy’s hoody pocket. Steve is undeniably pleased when Billy lets him, does not try and get the rat away from Steve like he does sometimes when he is feeling prickly. 

“Thanks, got a light?” Steve has a lighter, always has one on him just in case, because things from the upside down do not like heat, he never uses it for anything else, just in case something from that dimension makes it back to theirs. Steve expects a lighter to be tossed at him or even just lit and held up in front of his face, instead a flame sparks to life at the end of the cigarette held between his lips. Steve sucks in with a startled delighted laugh. He has seen Billy do this from afar, use his magic to light a cigarette, but he has never seen him do it up close.

“That’s so cool.” Steve says before he can stop himself face heating, why is it that he can never just be cool around Billy. “You ever do that to pick up chicks?” Steve asks, trying to save face and feeling like even more of a dumbass. 

“Trying to pick you up.” Billy mumbles under his breath before making a show of coughing.

“What?” Steve asks the words too low for him to make out, he tries to sink into his jacket, shoulders around his ears as Billy starts laughing, sure he is being laughed at.

“Use to sometimes.” Billy says more clearly cheeks heating.

Will turns to look at Max when she lets out a soft “Oh” as she watches Billy and Steve both of them with their cheeks pink, not looking at one another as they smoke.

“What's wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong, the opposite. That is the first time I've seen him use magic since he fought off the mind flyer.” Max explains smiling. 

“Really?” Will never had a run in with Billy and his magic, Max having already threatened him into leaving the party and Steve alone before Will really even met her. He has overheard people talk about it, both in complaint and admiration of his pyrotechnic displays. The rest of his friends told him about the times Billy threatened them with his magic in the past. 

“Yeah, he used to use it all the time, and now nothing, he’s different now.” The Billy of those stories does not really match the Billy, Will has gotten to know, he is different after everything he went through during the possession of the mind flyer. Still angry and mean at times, but honestly trying, always trying harder when Steve is around even when he is in pain and at his meanest. 

“That makes sense.” Will gets that, he definitely came out of the experience different and he had not been directly involved in bringing people to their deaths. He cannot imagine. He still feels guilt about the lab and the demodogs sometimes.

“He's better when Steve is around. He's been nicer in general when he isn't hurting but when Steve is around he tries harder to not be the asshole he was before even when he is in pain.” Max confides mirroring Will's own assessment of Billy.

Billy and Steve are shooting the shit, Billy talking about his continued rehab, he is doing a lot better but he still is not a hundred percent. Steve has seen him do too much at his job in the mechanic shop across the street from Family Video, seen him wear himself out more than once. Steve is working up the nerve to ask Billy if he wants to join him for lunch tomorrow, because that is what friends do right, have lunch, Steve used to have lunch with Carol and Tommy all the time and even though sometimes it is hard to tell Steve is pretty sure they are actually friends now. He does not get the chance to as the doors to the gymnasium slam open and Mrs. Wheeler and Mrs. Dante come out. 

“He just doesn’t look at me the way he used to.” Karen says overly loud, as she takes a swig out of a bottle of wine, Mrs. Dante swiping it as soon as the bottle leaves her lips, overly large purse clanking.

“I wish that was my problem. Denny won’t stop looking, he’s up for it all the time. He’s disgusting, last Tuesday he wanted me to-” Judy cuts off when her eyes land on Max and Will within hearing range. “Well I’ll finish that story in the car, come on Karen I found James’ weed stash, let’s go hotbox like we used to in the old days.” Judy whispers loudly as if she does not realize how incredibly loud she is actually being.

“I don’t know, I’m already feeling pretty good.” Karen confides hesitantly, but Judy just tosses and arm around her and both women giggle as they make their way deeper into the parking lot.

“That was weird, I think I’m going to go check on Mrs. Wheeler.” Steve says with a quirk of his lips.

“Yeah I’m coming too, should probably check on Susan too just in case.” Billy says with an awkward cough as he pushes away from the car, dropping the fresh cigarette from his lips and crushing it under his boot. 

Will and Max both agree and silently follow Steve and Billy into the gym where the meeting is being held. There is some shouting but not the kind they expect to find, it is joyous instead of angry as someone's father stands on a chair loudly telling a story and a few other parents making occasional comments while giggling. Other parents have broken into the supply closet and are playing with various pieces of equipment. The mats for wrestling are all laid out and smaller groups of parents and couples are all cuddling up to one another giggling and talking among themselves.

“The fuck is going on?” Billy asks, eyeing the refreshment table that has nothing left on it except empty containers and used cups and plates, Billy is pretty sure that is Robin’s mom and dad napping under the table.

“I don’t know.” Steve is just as confused, eyes searching the room for Joyce and Susan. 

“Mom!” Will and Max both shout at the same time as they see their respective parents talking in low tones seated near the bottom of the bleachers.

“Uh, you alright?” Billy asks Susan when they get closer, she has clearly been crying.

“Oh I’m fine, we were just talking and I got a little worked up. Hi baby.” Susan wipes at her eyes before pulling Max close and hugging her. 

“Mom.” Max whines for show as she wraps her own arms around her mother.

“What happened?” Steve asks Joyce who looks like she is ready for a fight before she takes the last bite of the cake in her hand and seems to relax. Will blinks as he looks around, everyone has definitely been snacking on the treats and he remembers Steve’s words from when they were baking earlier. _They all just need to loosen up_ , yeah they certainly appear to have done that. 

“I think Roberta Pinsky spiked the punch.” His mother sounds sure but Will is pretty sure that is not the case, that maybe Steve had. Will glances at Steve and all he sees is concerned confusion, maybe not then, or maybe he just does not know he did it.

“We should go get those burgers now I’m starving.” Susan exclaims as Joyce drapes an arm around her.

“I invited Susan and the kids can of course come too, we’ll make it a family affair.”

Billy is cursing under his breath and mumbling complaints as Susan and Max both nod their heads like it has already been decided. “Are you hungry?” Steve asks Billy, he knows Billy does not always like being around a lot of people these days and it is still fairly early so the diner will probably be crowded.

“I could eat.” Billy offers with a shrug, jostling Gulliver who starts squeaking his annoyance as he is woken from his nap. “And he can always eat.” Billy gives a soft smile as he looks down at the rat in his pocket petting at his pointed head in apology. Steve’s stomach flips at how sweet Billy is when he is focusing on Gulliver, when he forgets other people are around who might be looking.

“Cool I’m just going to go get the container and then we can all head out." Steve turns and does not get to see the little fist pump Billy tries to be discreet about, Will catches it giggling into his own hand to hide his amusement. 

-

Will is upstairs taking a break in Steve’s room needing a moment of quiet, the rest of the party down stairs with Steve and Robin arguing over what movie to watch next. Will blinks turning to the door when it pushes open expecting to see Steve or Mike coming to check on him. Instead he finds an agitated Dustin easing his way into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Dustin is unusually quiet as he climbs onto the bed settling next to Will, fingers plucking at a loose string on the bedding. Will waits him out, better to let Dustin organize his thoughts when he is like this, otherwise he just starts talking with no filter. Dustin opens and closes his mouth a few times, frown twisting at his lips before he blows out a big breath like he is deflating. “I think Steve has a crush on Billy fucking Hargrove.”

Will is pretty sure that is true, but he is surprised that Dustin has figured it out, well no not that he figured it out, Dustin is smart, surprised that he is willing to admit that Steve had a crush on Billy, and that he is not just yelling nonsensically about it. “What makes you think that?” Will asks, a little unease pricking in him, worrying about where this conversation is going, the nonsensically no filter yelling could still be coming. 

Dustin sucks his teeth pouting. “When we were at the video story today, you know when Billy brought Gulliver in.” Will nods of course he remembers, Mike had pointed it out, pissy because he is afraid of rats, not that he is willing to admit it, and Dustin had nagged Steve about store policy. “He said he thinks it’s cute, and like that alone wouldn’t be anything weird but then he tried to cover it up like he was talking about the rat and not the rat king. Totally giving away that he was talking about Billy.” Dustin huffs, pulling hard enough on the loose thread that it snaps leaving a shorted frayed string behind, it sticks straight up from the comforter, taunting. 

“And that bothers you?” Will asks, it obviously does but really he is asking about the specifics, as that unease spikes higher. Will worries that it is not just the fact that Steve has an obvious crush on Billy Hargrove, but that Dustin’s problem is Steve having a crush on a guy. 

Dustin makes another frustrated noise in the back of his throat, fingers tugging uselessly at what is left of the loose string. “I don’t care that he likes a guy, but he can do so much better than Billy fucking Hargrove! Don’t you think?” That unease dissipated and Will feels a little braver.

“I don’t know, he’s kind of cute.” Will says whisper soft just testing the waters, and flinching a little when Dustin turns accusing eyes on him affair he has made the ultimate miscalculation as tension shoots through him.

“Not you too! Billy is the worst, come on man! Look you can do better too, and I think he’s into Steve. Which I mean I totally get Steve is amazing, but Billy does not deserve him!” Will feels the tension drain right back out of him, he feels like he has whiplash, laughing a little hysterically both from relief at finally admitting to someone that he finds guys attractive and at Dustin’s antics. “Do you like girls too? I think Steve still likes girls too, just not Robin and Heather. I tried setting them up with Steve which did not work and then I accidentally walked in on them when they were making out the other day and Steve nearly strangled me when he dragged me out of there before they could notice.”

Dustin just keeps rambling about Steve and all of the things he deserves and how can he be interested in Billy. Will just listens with a bitten off smile trying not to laugh as Dustin occasionally interjects about guys he thinks are better, for both Will and Steve all casual like, as if Will did not just admit to a few minutes ago, Dustin speaks as if he has always know. Dustin does not stop talking about it till Steve comes to get them.

“You can just do so much better man!” Dustin says all dramatically as he pats Steve on the shoulder walking out, Steve giving Will a questioning smile.

“He just really cares about you.” Will offers with another smile and a shrug as he walks out, Steve looking impossibly pleased as he follows him downstairs for lunch.

**-TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	5. Part 5 Lucas & Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas does not believe Dustin about Steve having magic, he has never seen any proof and even Steve just rolls his eyes when Dustin keeps bringing it up. What Lucas does know is that Steve’s cookies are the closest thing to magic he has ever tasted. Soft and gooey with just an edge of crisp, and it does not matter what kind he makes, they are always amazing. So when Max breaks if off with him again, and he cannot afford anything he knows will win her back he goes to Steve.

**Kitchen Witch**

**Part 5 Lucas & Max**

Lucas is lounging on Steve’s couch with El and Max, the two girls both practically laying on top of one another as they chat, making Lucas miss words in the movie they are watching. Steve is not home yet, will not be for at least another thirty minute according to the schedule on the fridge. Lucas is kind of bored, he does not want to watch this show or listen to Max and El talk about makeup. They do not even wear makeup. He does not understand why they are talking about it.

He tried changing the channel at one point but Max had gone angry and snappy and El always backs her up so Lucas is resigned to his fate and he is not pouting about it no matter El’s teasing. He regrets not going with Dustin and Mike to the pool now, should have gone with them instead of following Max, he does not even want to see Billy. He still does not like him and he never will but Billy is trying to not be an asshole and he apologized for his bullshit so Lucas puts up with him for his girlfriend’s sake. 

Max is feeling shitty, has been feeling shitty all day, and she knows she is taking it out on Lucas, and he has not done anything but he is just annoying her today for some reason. All of the boys had been annoying even Will, which is silly because he is literally the nicest and quietest out of them. She knows what it is, and she just wants Steve to come home, so he can make her feel better. Somehow he always makes her feel better, makes all of them feel better. 

She mentioned it to El once and she had just nodded and answered with magic, and Max never took it seriously when Dustin said it but when El says it she believes. Neither of them ever mention it to the rest of the party, especially not to Dustin, it is way more fun listening to him go all whiny and exasperated when he tries to convince them. She needs that magic now though, her stomach is cramping, her skin feels too hot and tight, and everything smells weird. El’s shampoo is fine though, blocking out most of the other scents that Max keeps catching so she presses her nose into El’s hair while they talking, trying to distract herself, pressing her toes under Lucas’ thigh to let him know she is not ignoring him completely, she is glad he is here. 

Lucas smiles when Max tucks her toes under his thigh, it is kind of her sign to let him know she is thinking about him, even when she is not actively paying attention to him. Lucas is not stupid, he knows what is going on with her, knows she is either sick or on her period, she like Billy goes mean when she is in pain. They may not actually be related but they definitely have some common personality traits. He is pretty sure it is the later, or her mom would have kept her home from school this morning. 

Steve comes slamming into the house, arms full of grocery bags, a little annoyed that he struggled to pull his keys out for nothing and wondering which kids are already at his house. “Hey, someone better start helping me with the groceries if you all want snacks!” Steve shouts as he heads for the kitchen.

All of them help unload the car, Steve putting things away as they bring them in, and then both girls disappear to the bathroom and Lucas wanders into the kitchen. “How does homemade tater tots and chicken tenders sound?” Steve asks the ingredients he needs already laid out, and it sounds amazing, all of them love Steve’s tater tots. 

“Maybe something sweet for after?” Lucas presses after an enthusiastic nod, not that he needs to, he sees the sugar off to the side with a large mixing bowl.

“Was thinking snicker doodles, what do you think?” 

“Maybe something with chocolate. Max is yah know.” Steve cocks his head, he does not know what the hand gesture Lucas is making means and now he is wondering where El and Max have disappeared off to. “On her period man.” Lucas huffs out, and oh, oh yeah he can do chocolate.

Steve gives a little awkward surprised laugh, not the answer he was expecting, while digging in the cabinet for the peanut butter cups Joyce brought him, they were on sale at Melvald’s on account of them being ready to expire. “How about some chocolate chunk peanut butter cookies?” Steve asks holding the bag up triumphantly when he finally finds it, honestly a little surprised it is still here after Mike and Dustin raided the kitchen last night and glad it is because he has been craving chocolate since he got home.

“Yeah that’ll be perfect.” Lucas says with a conspiratorial grin grabbing one of the extra aprons from the pantry to help.

-

Max knows exactly how to get what she wants out of Billy these days, because despite what he thinks he is anything but discrete in his desire to be around Steve. It helps that he is genuinely trying to be better too, a thing made easier when Neil is out of town most of the time, got a job as a trucker and all of them can breathe a little easier. She does not realize it till the PTA meeting though, just how much Billy genuinely enjoys being in Steve’s company. 

She sits in the big circular corner booth next to Will, Joyce and Susan giggling and gossiping to one another, and watches Billy and Steve sitting close sides pressed together. Billy takes the outside of the booth, feeling claustrophobic when he cannot make an escape, he slides into the booth and presses right against Steve leaving nearly a foot of empty space on his other side. Max kind of expects Steve to shy away or complain about having no space, instead he bites his lip cheeks pink as he looks down at his menu hand occasionally moving to pet Gulliver hidden in Billy’s pocket. 

Billy does not even fuss when Steve starts feeding Gulliver, and Max gawks, it is a big give away, usually when Max or anyone else tries to feed him anything Billy has a fit. He starts complaining about health benefits, and proper rodent diets, and making threats. Steve is feeding Gulliver blueberries, hands coming up stained and she has no doubt that Billy’s hoodie is getting stained too, but still he says nothing just watches Steve out of the corner of his eye chewing on his food. 

Steve alternates between feeding Gulliver and checking on Joyce and Susan who both insist they are fine. He tries to ignore how pleasant he finds having Billy this close, can feel the heat of his body seeping into him, and he kind of wants to curl to his side, but they do not do that so he lets his focus remain on Gulliver, plucking another blueberry from his plate and presenting it to the rodent who immediately grabs for it. He pretends that he does not see the mess he is causing, surprised when Billy does not call him on it. 

Max is not one to miss an opportunity, and when they are in the parking lot, Steve and Billy leaning against Susan’s car smoking while they wait for the two women to finish their coffee she strikes. “So Billy.” Max starts smile sweet and widening at the look Billy gives her, because she knows he knows her tones, knows she is about to ask for something, and she also knows with Steve right next to him he is unlikely to refuse her. “There’s a new movie coming out Friday.”

“Get to the point shitbird.” Billy says tone light but suspicious, as he finishes his cigarette and snatches the one between Steve’s lips taking a drag before placing it back in Steve’s mouth without a second thought. Billy’s focus is on her so he misses the flush taking over Steve’s cheeks but Max catalogs it, she is pretty sure Steve is just as pleased to be around Billy as Billy is around him. 

“Well I was hoping you would take me and Lucas to the movies, please, you don’t have to stay with us, you can go do whatever, just drop us off and pick us up!” Max begs, laying it on thick with some puppy dog eyes, knowing that the soft fond look Steve is giving her is going to be way more effective on Billy than anything Max could do. 

“Robin and Dustin are making me watch some movies I haven’t seen before, you could come by and watch them too if you want while Max and Lucas are at the theater.” Steve offers when Billy looks like he is going to refuse on principle because sometimes he does that, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and holding it out to Billy. 

“Fine.” Billy grumbles leaning forward and chomping his teeth down on the end of the cigarette instead of using his hands. Max whoops loudly ignoring the stares of other dinner patrons as they leave. 

-

It is Friday and Max is exited as they pull up to the theater, both her and Lucas in the back of the car, Billy driving them around like their shofer. Lucas is excited too but he tries not to show it too much, keeping a respectful distance between himself and Max, as if the chief were in the front seat frowning about the two of them giving El _ideas_. He still has a hold of Max’s hand in the space between them till they pull up to the movie theater and Max gets out first. 

“Sinclair wait a sec… please.” Billy tags the please on after a long breath frowning at the steering wheel. “Go get the tickets Max, it’ll just be a minute, I’m not going to do anything to your boyfriend.” Billy thrusts a wade of balled up bills at her when she does not immediately move, she glances at Lucas as she takes the wadded up bills waiting for Lucas to nod his assent before taking her leave. 

He does not like Billy, does not trust him, and he genuinely doubts he ever will but he is important to Max and she is important to Lucas. So Lucas pushes down the slight fear he still holds when he looks at Billy, he has seen him taken down by Max and that makes him a little less scary, but Lucas knows not to let his guard down completely. He just waits and watches Max head toward the theater doors, she keeps turning back to look at them in the car. She may care about Billy but she remembers that night back in November just as well as Lucas.

“What do you want man?” Lucas asks arms crossed when Max finally disappears into the building. Billy has not said anything, has just been looking at his hands on the steering wheel where he keeps clenching and unclenching his fists.

“Neil is coming back next week.” 

Lucas waits for Billy to continue and when nothing comes he questions. “So?” 

“Look I know I was bad and what I tried to do to you was wrong. I wasn’t actually going to hurt you.” Lucas scoffs and Billy lets out an annoyed huffing sound. “Alright maybe I was, I’m, I’m not sure but just listen okay. Neil is worse, and he is coming home, he can’t know you two are dating.” Lucas bristles, mouth open to bitch Billy out when Billy hurries on before he can get a word in.

“If he catches the two of you together he will hurt you, he’ll hurt her. He won’t think twice about it. We don’t know when he is coming home exactly but if you see him you grab Max and you run. Find me or Hopper or Steve. Don’t let Max try to deal with him, you do whatever you have to and get the two of you out of there.”

Max has not mentioned anything about Neil and Susan definitely knows they are dating but he also has only been invited to the house the one time. Max always gets a little squirrely when he comes by unannounced, always insists he use her window instead of the door, and before he figured they were just avoiding Billy’s bullshit and they probably had been but maybe they were avoiding more than just him.

“You understand?” Billy asks, sounds earnest, knuckles white where they are clenching the steering wheel and he seems afraid. Lucas takes it to heart, because Billy is bad, getting therapy and stuff and trying to be better but he still remembers before and if Billy is this worried maybe he should be too.

“Yeah I understand.” Lucas grits out, he never thought he would be on the same page as Billy Hargrove, regardless of him saving El, he does not like it. 

“Good now get out of here, you're keeping my sister waiting.” Billy’s hands loosen as he slides back into asshole. Lucas huffs out a laugh and gets out of the car, flipping Billy off on his way. The door is barely shut before Billy is driving off at a breakneck speed that is going to have the chief pissed if he catches him. 

-

“Hi Lucas, Mr. Sinclair, is there a problem?” Steve asks early one Sunday morning when he opens the door to the two on his front stoop.

“No problem at all, I was hoping you could help me out with something.” Mr. Sinclair says as Steve waves them in toeing his shoes off in the entryway after he sees Lucas doing the same. “You made Joyce’s birthday cake right?” The man asks with a hopeful look.

Steve directs them toward the kitchen, Hopper and El both asleep on the couch, Mike and Dustin spread out on the floor in front of them snoring away, the doorbell not enough to rouse any of them. Steve starts a pot of coffee, knowing Hopper will be up in the next hour or so, it is nearly noon but the man rarely wakes up early on days he has off. “Yeah I did.”

“My wife won't stop talking about that cake and I would like to pay you to make one for her birthday. Sorry we didn’t call first, my wife is home and I didn’t want her to over hear us talking about it.” Mr. Sinclair gushes going sheepish when he takes in Steve’s pajamas, Lucas just laughs and starts digging through the fridge looking for something to eat. 

“You’re fine, I needed to get up anyhow. I already have a kink in my neck from falling asleep sitting up.” Steve shrugs rubbing at his sore neck and pushing Lucas out of his way to grab some preserves. “I can make a cake, you don’t have to pay me though.” Steve is a little baffled by the offer, surly his food is not good enough to warrant payment even if others have jokingly talked about him charging in the past.

“Son you already watch my kids for free half the time, I’m paying for the cake.” Mr. Sinclair says firmly taking the offered scone when Steve places a plate of them on the table with the jam, and plates. Lucas snickers a little behind his own scone, as Steve’s cheeks go pink and he holds up the coffee pot, pouring his father a mug when he nods. Lucas swallows quickly giving Steve a dry crumb field grin when he places a glass of milk in front of him. 

“I mean I don’t really watch them, they just show up all the time and I try to make sure they don’t do anything too stupid.” Lucas snorts crumbs shooting out of his mouth to both his father and Steve’s disgust. Steve just hands him a napkin, and uses another to wipe at the crumbs now covering his kitchen table. 

Mr. Sinclair waves off most of what Steve says, Lucas is pretty sure Steve should be giving himself more credit than he is, he is constantly keeping them from doing stupid stuff or at the very least making sure they are as safe as possible while doing it. “Yeah Lucas told me about you intervening when Mike and Dustin tried to set a rocket off in the forest.”

“They would have caught the whole place on fire, and really Lucas is the only reason I even knew about it.” Steve had not been happy about that, he had been getting some sleep when Lucas had come crashing in shouting about his idiot friends who were all going to die. Steve’s immediate assumption had been the upside down, he had been relieved to find that for once only normal teenage stupidity had been putting their lives at risk. 

“They wouldn’t listen to me.” Lucas had gotten shit about it from the two but Steve had praised him and made him strawberry shortcake three times that month so it was totally worth it. Plus he was not going to help them burn down the forest, they did not even set up in a field, too excited to give the thing a try right then and there. 

Both Steve and his father are laughing when Hopper comes in mumbling and going right for the coffee pot tussling Steve’s hair on his way and giving a distracted wave hello. “So do you want the same kind of cake I made for Joyce or do you want something different?” Steve asks passing the chief a scone over his head when Hopper heads back to the living room still half asleep. 

“Well red velvet is her favorite.” Mr. Sinclair has that hopeful air about him again as Dustin comes in squinting at the lot of them and stomping over to Steve to press into his space and steal his food. Steve just lets him pushing his coffee cup out of Dustin’s reach when he tries to make a grab for it too. Lucas snickers but takes pity on his friend sliding his own milk within Dustin’s reach. 

“I can do that, I actually have a recipe for one I’ve been meaning try!” Steve says suddenly excited, as he gets up and starts rummaging through his cook books stacked on a little shelf in the kitchen. This is only some of his cook book shelves Lucas has seen the study turned library where Steve keeps the rest. Dustin makes disgruntled noised, taking up the seat left vacant and peering up at Mr. Sinclair with blurry eyes and questions, speaking with his mouth full and spewing crumbs all over the place.

“Dustin close your mouth!”

Steve ends up being invited to the party, he attempts to decline but Mr. Sinclair is very persists. There are a lot of compliments on the cake and Steve spends most of the time pink in the face. Erica is practically glued to his side reminding him he still owes her and making him promise to make her birthday cake as well till she is a hundred to make up for the lack of free ice cream. Steve does not argue just nods his head, thankful when she turns her attentions to mocking Lucas, leaving him room to breathe. 

-

Lucas does not believe Dustin about Steve having magic, he has never seen any proof and even Steve just rolls his eyes when Dustin keeps bringing it up. What Lucas does know is that Steve’s cookies are the closest thing to magic he has ever tasted. Soft and gooey with just an edge of crisp, and it does not matter what kind he makes, they are always amazing. So when Max breaks if off with him again, and he cannot afford anything he knows will win her back he goes to Steve.

Lucas bangs on Steve’s door incessantly knowing he is home, his car is in the driveway and he does not work today. Lucas grins sheepishly at Steve when he finally opens the door, hair sticking up and squinting in the early morning light. 

Steve frowns at the early hour but waves Lucas in, it is not like he was sleeping anyhow but he had been trying. Mostly he was just tossing and turning restlessly after waking up from a nightmare on the couch. Robin and Heather had been over last night, their soft chatter and reassuring presences enough to ease him into sleep. When he woke from a nightmare, a mix of what happened with the Russians and the confrontation with the demogorgan, they were gone. He definitely was not getting back to sleep after that, no amount of wishful thinking could get the images out of his mind. 

Steve closes the door and strides to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee before turning his attention back to Lucas. He needs coffee to deal with the kids more often than not, they require a lot of attention and energy to keep up with most of the time. Except Will, when Will comes over by himself to hangout and eat whatever Steve makes him, it is always relaxing, calm. Honestly El is pretty chill when she is on her own too. It is the rest of them that require him to be caffeinated, they are balls of energy that definitely need to be supervised more than their parents seem to think. 

“So what do you need?” Steve asks unworried, the only reason he is not suspicious of upside down activity is that Steve is good at reading them even tired. Plus Dustin is always the one coming to Steve in a worked up frenzy, Steve is pretty sure Dustin would cry if someone else told him something important before he got a chance. 

“So Max broke up with me again.” Lucas says giving Steve his best puppy dog eyes, grinning when Steve nods his head with a huffing laugh and bends down to pull a large mixing bowl out of the cabinet.

“Alright, what do you think will win her back?” Steve asks, pulling two aprons out and handing one to Lucas who hurriedly puts it on after a fist pump.

“Shortbread, she says chocolate chips is her favorite but she always steals all of the shortbread ones when you make them for game night.” Lucas gets the flour and sugar form the cabinet when Steve waves him in that direction with a thoughtful hum.

“How about shortbread with chocolate chunks?” Steve asks, brandishing a bar of chocolate after he makes himself a cup of coffee.

“That’s perfect!” Lucas gushes pleased, Steve just nods his head absently as he starts tossing ingredients in a bowl and mixes them together. Lucas jumps to sit on the counter nearby, but a safe distance in case anything tries to spill out, and watches Steve work. It does not look like magic to him, but if Steve is magic he really hopes this works. 

Steve hums to himself as he mixes the batter, hoping for Lucas’ sake they work and Max gives him another shot, Steve knows he really, really likes her. Steve knows Max likes him too, sometimes Max and El show up and talk about boys like Steve cannot hear them, giggling when he reminds him he is in hearing range. His mind wanderers to Billy as he is working and he wants Billy to like them too, knows Billy often swipes some of the snacks Steve sends home with her, he hopes to make them both happy.

By the time the cookies are done it is pouring out and Steve offers to take Lucas over to Max’s so he does not have to bike over in the rain. Steve wraps the cookies in some cellophane left over from Christmas cookies he helped El make to give to her friends. The shiny red of it seeming an appropriate theme, and uses some old gold ribbon also left over from Christmas to tie a messy bow. He kind of wishes Mike was here, that kid is surprisingly good with bows. 

-

Max is lounging in her bed Gulliver on her stomach, in with her to keep him safe from Neil’s ire. Billy has his music blaring after a tiff with Neil, he only got one hit in before Susan was distracting him, no longer standing idly by when her husband digs into Billy. Her and Neil are arguing now, and Max keeps an ear out just in case he finally turns his fists on her.

There is a tap at her window just barely audible with a lull in both the music and the fighting. Max’s eyes go wide as she spots Lucas in the pouring rain outside of her window. She quickly pushes Gulliver onto the bed, frowning as she stomps over to her window, opening it quietly. “What are you doing here idiot?” Max hisses more scared than angry, if Neil catches him here it will not be good.

Lucas gives her a sheepish look pulling the cookies out from under his shirt where he was trying to keep them dry. “I know you’re still mad at me, but I made you some cookies and I’m sorry.” Lucas is not a hundred percent sure what she is mad at his for this time, sure he might have said he liked Beth’s shirt but he did not say he liked her. He knows when to pick his battles though and well he does not want to fight about Beth Bellows, he just wants Max to stop being mad at him. 

“You’re still an idiot but I’ll think about it.” Max is trying not to smile, the fight had been stupid and she does not even know why she cares that Lucas had liked Beth’s shirt. All she knows is she did not like it.

Lucas grins knowing that is as close to a ‘yeah we're boyfriend, girlfriend again’ as Max can ever bring herself to get. “Shut up.” Max says and Lucas only grins wider as she blushes and snatching the cookies out of his hands with a mumbled “Thank you.”

“Wait a minute.” Max says when Lucas turns to leave, even with her Gulliver is at risk for catching Neil’s ire and she has no doubt those cookies came from Steve’s kitchen and he would never send Lucas out in the pouring rain. She turns away from the window snatching Gulliver up and thrusting him at Lucas. Gulliver squeaks in annoyance as several raindrops land on him before he is safely under the small umbrella barely helping to keep the rain off of Lucas. “Can you bring him to Steve?” She knows the only person Billy will actually feel comfortable keeping Gulliver safe when he cannot come check on him twenty times a day is Steve.

“Yeah sure.” Lucas says leaning in for a kiss only to be met by Max’s hand.

“Get out of here loser.” Max insists pursing her lips for show. Lucas just grins, tucking Gulliver under his shirt and rushing back to the car.

-

"So?" Steve asks as soon as Lucas slides into the car dripping water onto the seats, the umbrella practically useless in the sideways falling rain. The door is still open, more water getting in as Lucas hurriedly folds the umbrella before slamming the car door. 

"She said she'd think about it." Lucas says, his hands going to the heater, winter is coming back around and everything is cold again. 

"Oh. I'm sorry." Steve offers turning the heat higher to help warm Lucas faster. 

"No that's good. That's a yes from Max, she's totally my girlfriend again." Lucas says grinning. Steve does not get it that definitely does not sound like a yes to him, anytime someone has told him they would think about something the outcome has never been in his favor. Lucas seems sure though, so Steve just gives a shrug starting the car back up, glad the cookies worked for him. 

“What’s in your shirt?” Steve asks frowning when he notices a bulge in Lucas’s shirt moving around. 

“Oh shit I almost forgot, Max asked me to give him to you.” Lucas digs in his shirt pulling out a wet Gulliver, Lucas’ shirt had not saved him from the down pour. Gulliver squeaks angrily wiggling and trying to be free of Lucas’ grasp.

“Oh give him here.” Steve says confused as he pulls up to a stop sign, reaching over and grabbing the damp rat, Gulliver instantly calms down, content when Steve tucks him under his own dry shirt ignoring the wet patch forming. 

“That thing only like you Billy and Max.” Lucas complains with a pout seriously, it tried to bite Hopper the last time the man attempted to touch him. 

“Nah he likes El, Will, and Heather too.” Steve says with a little laugh, Gulliver does not like most of the boys, they are too loud. They both shriek and jump in their seats as Mike slams himself against the passenger side window soaked through and staring at them.

“Let me in!” Mike begs hair sticking to his face and Steve just cracks the window open first.

“Where’s the fire?” Steve asks a little worried but he is pretty sure Mike is just being dramatic, he still clutches his chest as his heart races.

“Come on Steve I’m wet and cold please!” Mike tries puppy dog eyes getting placid looks in return, he has the least effective set out of the party.

“What do you say Lucas, should we take pity on Mike and let him in?” Steve asks, sure he is totally going to let Mike in but he can make him suffer a little first.

“I dunno, he’s-” Lucas starts, grin pulling at his lips, as Mike starts banging his fists again and pleading. They are both laugh as Steve pops the locks and Mike shuffles into the car sulking and shaking like a wet dog ignoring their renewed shouting.

“Where’s your bike?” Lucas asks when Steve starts driving again.

“Got stuck in the mud, and I couldn't get it out.” Mike grumbles, Lucas is pretty sure the only reason he did not just track mud into Steve’s car is that the rain is so heavy it wiped it away. 

“Where am I taking you?” Steve asks as he takes his foot off the break making a mental note to let Hopper know that Mike's bike is trapped somewhere on the road to the cabin, though the man is probably going to hit it with his car anyhow. Steve knows how little the man can stand Mike and his relationship with El. 

“Your house, my mom is doing some Mary Kay thing and I can’t be there.” Steve and Lucas both snicker. Steve because Nancy has told him about the products her mother has tested on all of her children and Lucas because Mike has complained to him about the mascara that made his eyes burn. “Shut up.” Mike grouches kicking the backs of their seats, not that it does anything, Steve takes pity on him though and heads toward his house. 

Both Lucas and Mike dash into the house before Steve even kills the engine, using the spare key and dripping water in the foyer as they discard their shoes and Mike loses his jacket. “I’ll get you guys some spare clothes and I can throw yours in the dryer.” Steve says pulling the door closed as he makes it inside toeing off his own shoes, he feels like he is freezing even though he was only out in the rain for two minutes tops.

“Why don’t you magic them dry.” Mike jeers while he is already pulling his sweater up over his head the words going muffled at the end. Lucas glares at him, he knows Steve gets sensitive about the magic thing sometimes, usually when Dustin is in one of his moods and will not stop insisting. 

Steve rolls his eyes with a huff. “I’m getting real tired of your shit Wheeler.” Steve says without any real heat, he really wishes the kids would drop it though. El, Billy, and Heather all have magic, real magic, impressive stuff, Steve knows he is not magic, if he were maybe he would not be such a disappointment. Even Lucas has magic, even if it is only to never miss, it is more than Steve will ever have. “You want dry clothes or not?”

“Yes please!” Lucas elbows Mike in the ribs when he opens his mouth again to no doubt make another comment about Steve and magic. Lucas can see the weariness in Steve’s eyes, the way his free hand is scrubbing at the back of his neck, self-conscious and sad. Mike does not have to be an ass to the guy who is always nice to them just because he used to date his sister. 

Gulliver makes his way onto Steve's shoulder under his wide necked sweater, little face pressed against his neck whiskers tickling when Steve changes upstairs. He comes back down with a small pile of towels and some clean clothes dropping them on the edge of the couch where Lucas and Mike are huddled together under a blanket sopping clothes left in the entryway.

“You two want some coco?” Steve asks, already making his way toward the kitchen, scooping the clothes up to dump in the dryer, before both boys shout yes.

“And some cookies!” Mike shouts after him followed by a groan that has Steve snickering sure Lucas elbowed him again when it is followed by a pained. “Please.”

-

Max waits until she hears her parents’ bedroom door close and their fighting turns well Max does not like to think about what those particular sounds mean. She slips out of her room, red cellophane clasped tightly in her hand as she creeps through the house. She cannot keep the cookies in her room, not after the last time when ants had gotten to them. 

Billy’s door opening nearly gives her a heart attack and she just barely manages to keep the shout at the suddenness from escaping. “Where’s Gulliver?” Billy asks, eyeing the red cellophane in her hand with interest, the cookies clearly visible through the opaque makeshift container. Max quickly darts out of reach when Billy grabs for the cookies, he is always trying to steal the baked goods she has even when Steve makes him some of his own. 

“Steve.” Max says heading for the kitchen Billy trailing after her eyeing the cookies still while raising an eyebrow in question. “Lucas brought me cookies and I sent Gulliver with him. He’ll be safer with Steve. Gives you an excuse to go see him.” Max says the last part a little more quietly and Billy misses or rather chooses to ignore it, but Max knows he caught it, she sees his cheeks go pink before worry sets in.

“Sinclair was here?” Billy hisses eyes darting to the hallway leading to their parents’ bedroom.

“No one saw him, he came to my window, gave me these and left.” Max understands Billy’s panic but it is fine Neil had been too busy fighting with Susan to pay attention to anything else happening in _his_ household. 

“Well tell him to stop fucking doing shit like that.” Billy grumbles grabbing a water bottle and an apple before disappearing back into his room. Max huffs and digs through the cabinets for a container, dumping her cookies in and burying the cellophane and ribbon in the trash, no need for anyone to be suspicious. 

Max tucks the container in the back of the cabinet behind some canned vegetables knowing Billy will no doubt find them but hoping to keep most of them for herself. Max grabs a snack of her own, and a bottle of water before scurrying back to her own room hoping the rain lets up so she can go skateboarding before the sun goes down.

-

Lucas had kind of been feeling shitty after being out in the rain, the blankets and fresh clothes only doing so much to help alleviate the chill. The coco had helped and the cookies had too, Lucas feels warm in no time with his belly full and a warm cup between his hands. He is still pretty sure it is not _magic_ but he will consent that Steve’s food is something extraordinary.

Lucas and Mike are playing a card game they left over at Steve’s after the first few times they just started showing up. They both moved from their huddle in the middle of the couch after the coco, Lucas in the chair and Mike at the end of the couch closest to him, the coffee table pulled up close between them. He keeps kicking Mike anytime he gets too loud, he does not want to disturb Steve who appears to be on the edge of sleep. Mike for once seems to catch on and instead of being a dick and getting louder quiets down. 

Steve is sprawled out on the couch beside Mike, feet tucked up behind him, thick knit yellow blanket tucked in around him. His eyes are on the television but they are unfocused, blinking closed every few minutes and Lucas knows if they are quiet enough Steve will probably sleep for a little bit, something he needs more often than not. Gulliver is curled contentedly against Steve’s neck, body partially obscured by the blanket and anytime the volume rises he gives a little indignant squeak beady eyes staring them down, and Lucas is pretty sure Mike’s fear of rats is what it keeping him from being a complete asshole. 

They all startle as the door bangs open, Mike hitting the coffee table and then the ground when Steve scrabbles to rise, eyes wide Gulliver clutched to his chest. “It’s fucking pouring out there!” Dustin shouts from the foyer and Lucas groans helping Mike up as Steve goes to fuss at Dustin about banging doors, quickly turning to Dustin weaseling his way into dry clothes and coco.

**-TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


	6. Part 6 Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve puts a plate piled high full of food in front of Billy, dropping another smaller plate in front of Gulliver full of tiny pancakes Steve made just for him. It all makes Billy feel even worse for accusing him, Steve would not do that, would not use a love potion he is sure of that. Steve spends all of his time taking care of everyone else, making sure they have what they need, he would not risk hurting anyone like that. Billy digs in, and each mouth full of golden brown fluff covered in syrup makes him feel a little lighter, makes crying into Steve’s shoulder not seem so bad, makes his aches lessen and the tension just drains out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one at 10k

**Kitchen Witch**

**Part 6 Billy**

Billy is in bed arms curled tight around his aching ribs and he could sooth them if only he would use his magic. Billy does not though, he lets the ache persist, he has barely used his magic since Starcourt, since the mind flyer took control and used him to hurt all those people. Using his magic just does not feel like it used to. 

Billy always loved his magic, always loved fire and anything hot, was always warm even in winter. Now he is cold all of the time, bundling up because he just cannot pull his magic up around him like he used to. The doctors says there is nothing wrong with him now that the damage is healed, his psychiatrist agrees, says it is mental and Billy wants to throw a fireball at him just to prove a point but it fizzles in his hand before it can do more than make a measly spark.

Billy’s stomach grumbles and he checks the clock, it is late hopefully late enough that Neil will be passed out. Billy knows exactly where Max hides her cookies and one of Steve’s cookies is definitely worth risking Neil’s wrath. Billy flinches as he slides out of bed and the frame creaks, loud even over the pouring rain. Billy pauses, waiting, he does not hear any movement and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

Billy creeps through the house quietly, socked feet sliding occasionally on the linoleum that makes up most of the flooring. He has just made it into the kitchen when the light comes on, dread filling him as he finds Neil seated at the kitchen table. 

“What are you doing up son?” Neil asks, sounding genuinely curious, no annoyance or underlying anger present and Billy edges away a little unsure how to proceed.

“Looking for something to eat, I got hungry.” Because Neil had sent him to his room without dinner and then tore into him, and the apple he swiped earlier had not been enough, goes unmentioned. Billy’s shoulders are up to his ears, he is expecting pain, flinching back when Neil stands. He does not touch Billy, just walks over to the fridge and pulls up a plastic container passing it to Billy.

“Susan packed up the leftover from dinner, there is plenty left.” Neil says taking a seat again and sipping a fresh beer, Billy knows better than to argue. It will be worse if he argues and even though he hates Susan's meatloaf he makes himself a plate, tense and waiting for the pain. 

It has got to be a trick, some sort of messed up game Neil is playing because Susan did not let him get all his anger out at Billy earlier, instead coming to his defense distracting Neil away from him. Billy expects an attack at any moment but Neil just starts talking, asking Billy about his day and accepting his one word answers without any demands for a proper answer or eye contact. Billy takes a seat at the table when Neil pushes a chair out with his foot for him. He would rather go eat in the relative safety of his room but just like with the food Billy knows better than to refuse. 

Neil keeps talking, starts telling war stories, happier ones than he normally talks about, ones that do not end in bloodshed and carnage, talks about the days between the fighting. Billy eats watching Neil for any sudden movements, mourning the loss of the cookies. Neil found Max’s stash, crumbs caught in his mustache and dotting the table, container nearly empty on the table next to his elbow.

Billy finishes eating and continues to sit there, terrified and waiting for Neil to lash out, because he always lashes out at Billy, and it is always worse when he pretends everything is fine first. Neil keeps talking for hours, the beer he dropped in front of Billy going warm and untouched, Billy did not refuse it but he also knows his liver is not the best these days, dread curling up his throat and threatening to suffocate him with each passing minute. 

When Neil rises Billy thinks finally, fucking finally, he wants to get this pretense over, the pain is better than the anticipation. Neil claps him on the shoulder and Billy flinches, cannot help it even though Neil will take it as a sign of weakness. Billy stays stock still as Neil moves away with a “Good night son.” No pain comes and Billy stays where he is till he hears the opening and closing of Neil’s door. 

Continues to sit there for a long time, baffled and shaking, and wishing he had Gulliver with him as tears track down his cheeks. Billy cleans up his plate, the empty cookie container and the beer cans. Grabbing another bottle of water before heading in to huddle under his blankets again wishing for Gulliver, but glad he is safe, thinks about Steve coddling him, knows he is in good hands, and wishes he was at Steve’s too. 

-

The next morning is no less weird, no banging on his door, no shouting for him to get his lazy ass up. It is something that never happens when Neil is home, waking up naturally to the sun shining in through his window. Billy still hesitates as he makes his way out to the main part of the house, confused by the sound of laughter and singing. Two things that never happen when Neil is home.

Billy is pretty sure he is in the twilight zone, or pod people have abducted Neil and replaced him, maybe he should get Max to have her friends stage a sauna test. Neil is cooking, he never cooks, calls it woman’s work, but here he is making breakfast, Susan and Max seated at the table. Susan is smiling charmed by this strange turn of events but Max looks just as baffled as Billy feels. 

As soon as she sees him Max is making near violet gestures for Billy to come sit down drawing attention to him. Billy goes stiff as Neil turns to him expecting the usual treatment but instead “How do you like your eggs son?” Neil asks and Billy cannot work words into his mouth too startled by the question.

“He likes them over easy with toast just like me.” Max quips for him standing and dragging Billy to the table. “What the fuck is going on?” Max hisses under her breath as soon as Billy is seated, eyes wide as she watches Neil start on eggs for Billy.

“I have no fucking clue, he was like this last night too.” Billy keeps his own eyes on Neil, he wants to switch places with Max, wants her farther away from Neil but that would draw more attention to them. 

Billy’s mind snags on the cookies, and he wonders, he knows Lucas has some magic in him, but Lucas had not made them on his own, had gone to Steve, and Billy has heard muttering about Steve being magic. It does not seem like something Steve would do but there is no way Sinclair could sneak a love potion into the cookies without Steve knowing. 

Billy shakes his head, there is no way, even if the lovey dovey behavior is there. A botched one though, could cause this general niceness. If it had been a successful love potion it would be more obsessive and directed at whomever the potion was made by. Neil pays no special attention to anyone. He is probably being paranoid, but still Neil is being much nicer to him than he ever is by comparison. 

Billy blinks as Neil sets a plate down in front of him, two pieces of toast cut crosswise, two eggs and a piece of bacon meant to make it look like a smiley face. “Thanks.” Billy manages to choke out, it is all a little burnt but he is not about to say anything, he does not want whatever has a hold over Neil to break. 

Neil claps him on the shoulder again giving a squeeze before turning his attention over to Max. “Why don’t you show me some of your skateboard moves.” Billy wants to reach for her as she shoots up to go get her skateboard and Billy wants to pull her back to safety but he focuses on the food in front of him. Neil has never laid a hand on Max, has no reason to right now, Billy just keeps reassuring himself.

Still he practically inhales his breakfast before taking up residence on the couch within view through the open door. Where he has a clear view of Neil being encouraging and clapping as Max shows him the few tricks she can on the street in front of their house. Susan watches him, knows exactly what he is doing, she had asked him about it once, had not realized how on edge Neil being alone with Max made Billy until after he got out of the hospital, now that he is not spitting anger at every turn.

“Why don’t you go for a drive, or go see one of your friends? I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be with Max.” Susan offers a magazine and a bottle of nail polish in her hand. Billy likes her a lot more since she really opened her eyes to how bad Neil can be and started sticking up for him. Billy thinks about refusing, but the tension is making him ache, and he wants to see Gulliver and Steve so Billy just leaves her with a nod.

He grabs a shower before heading out, sure that Neil is about to let his anger out when he stops Billy by the car. Billy stares as Neil puts a twenty in his hand “For gas, you have fun.” with another pat to his back before he is cheering Max on again. It is unnatural and Billy is back to thinking about the cookies again, because Neil had been his usual self before they came into the house. 

Billy stiffly gets into Susan’s car, he is holding out on replacing the Camaro, planning to rebuild it, relying on Susan and Heather for rides and car usage in the meantime. Billy does not even register where he is going until he has pulled up in front of Steve’s house, two bikes under the little hanging that covers his front porch letting Billy know the kids must have been here all night, otherwise he would have had to avoid hitting their bikes in the drive. 

Billy bangs on the door, his mind still reeling with all of Neil’s oddities and the cookies, and he cannot get it out of his head. There is no other explanation for it, Neil Hargrove is not a nice man, he can barely hold it together long enough to make a good impression with other people, once your family he does not keep up the charade.

A blurry eyed Mike Wheeler tosses the door open mumbling and squinting at him with disdain before disappearing back into the house leaving the door gaping. Billy huffs closing the door behind him and toes his shoes off knowing Steve will fuss, always kicks up a fuss when anyone leaves their shoes on in his house. Unless your name is Dustin or El, he has mostly given up on them, and Billy is pretty sure half of that is because they are his favorites, not that Steve will admit it.

Billy follows the smell of something cooking to the kitchen where he finds Steve humming along to the radio, apron tied in a bow at his waist as he stirs something, the oven going and Gulliver sit curled up in a basket on the table sleeping. Billy stops in the doorway and just watches Steve move around the kitchen, letting the familiarity of Steve’s movements pull the tension out of him, because he has taken to watching Steve in the kitchen when they hangout and it never fails to lull him.

Steve heard the door, shouted for one of the kids to get it, felt his skin prickle with unease, and then it all just sort of slides away and he is relaxed and content again. He starts a batch of pancakes on the griddle, letting them go golden brown as he starts washing fruit, flipping the pancakes before pulling a cutting board and starting to dice. Pulls the pancaked off and pours out four more, letting them cook while he gets a plate ready for Gulliver, setting the rest of the cut fruit onto a plate for the table. 

The smell of coffee and good food has Billy’s mouth water again and he barely remembers what drove him here so early in the morning but he knows Steve will feed him, always feeds him, always feeds everyone. Billy may have already eaten but he is still hungry and even if he were not he has never been able to pass up anything Steve has ever made, he can wait for the questions till after his belly is full. Billy moves with his own familiarity, grabbing a coffee cup from the cabinet, catching Steve by the elbow when he nearly trips startled.

“When did you get here?” Steve asks, hand over his chest, luckily the knife he dropped only chipped the tile and misses both of their feet. He knew someone had shown up, but he figured it was one of the kids, should have known it was Billy though, too quiet for anyone else.

“Not too long ago pretty boy, you alright?” Billy lets his hand linger wishing Steve was not wearing one of his sweaters, almost as much as he wants to steal it, it looks warm, warmer than the hoodie Billy is wearing. Billy gives a gentle squeeze to Steve’s elbow before letting go as Steve holds the coffee pot up to him. 

“You hungry?” Steve asks, pretty sure he knows the answer, in his experience Billy is never not hungry. Logically he knows Billy is probably just here for Gulliver, it is not like they had plans, but he still feels a little warm at the thought that maybe Billy just wanted to see him. Steve pushes that thought away as he turns back to the pancakes, even if that is the case they are just friends. 

“Can always eat.” Billy takes the sugar Steve slides toward him pouring more than he would let anyone else see into his coffee, digs the milk out of the fridge and stirs some in before leaning back against the counter to watch Steve again. Billy grins into his coffee as the back of Steve’s neck where it starts to go pink, just like it always does when he knows Billy is watching, stumbles under that gaze when he is doing anything else, but in the kitchen Steve rarely loses his poise. 

“So love potions, any reason you would put one in my sisters cookies.” Billy braoches, even though he meant to wait, his mind is still caught on it. Maybe it was meant for him, Steve knows he always steals her cookies, maybe he slipped one in for him, maybe Billy is not just reading into the care and the blushes. 

Steve chokes on nothing, turning sharply to stare at Billy puzzled. “What?” He asks, turning the burner down distractedly.

“Love potion in the cookies” Billy keeps going biting at his bottom lip and hoping he is not screwing everything up but wanting to desperately know the truth. “Got to say I might be flattered if it were intended for me.” Wrong, definitely wrong if the anger drawing Steve face tight is anything to go by. Billy keeps calm, holds his ground, he is not afraid Steve will hurt him, has nothing to be afraid of, the only time Steve ever hit him, Billy had swung first. Still his hands sweat where he holds the mug and he tries to blame it on the heat of his coffee.

"I wouldn't do something like that!" Steve hisses, he cannot, he does not have magic and even if he could he would not. Sure he looked into them after everything with Nancy but he would not do that to someone. Love potions are all terrible obsessive things, often times miss brewed and resulting in murder. 

"That's exactly what someone who would do something like that would say." Steve feels betrayed by the implications, he thought they were friends, he thought Billy knew him better than that. It hurts to be proven wrong again, to have someone else look at him and not see him. They move closer to one another without either one being consciously aware, till they are practically chest to chest.

"Oh fuck you, you’re such an asshole." Billy's anger gets the best of him with Steve practically right up against him, and Billy lets his magic out, annoyed and pissed that Steve will not just admit to what he did. Some part of Billy knows it was not Steve, that he would not do something like that but he shoves that part down focusing on his anger instead. Fire dances over Billy's skin, Billy barely registered how easy it comes, how he did not even have to try. 

He expects Steve to back away to startles and he does back up half a pace, eyes going wide but not in fear. Steve is staring distracted, anger forgotten hovering in the background as he stares at the fire dancing across Billy’s skin, slack jawed with awe. "That's so pretty."

Billy feels a flush engulf his face, the flames burning brighter with the praise and anger burning with it, he is dangerous, has killed people and Steve stupid trusting Steve is reacting like Billy will not burn him to a crisp. "I'm trying to intimidate you, you're supposed to be intimidated!" Billy shouts, cannot understand Steve just ignoring the danger when he is scant inches away from being burned.

"Yeah well I'm not intimidated." Steve huffs rolling his eyes, Billy is easier to predict than he likes to let on. He is mostly show, especially now, he will not hurt Steve not now, not after everything he has been through, everything he has seen, at least not physically. His mistrust burns at Steve’s insides worse than any flames and he pushes it down feeling sick.

"Well you should be, I've killed people" Billy shouts the flames dying out in an instant as his stomach rolls. He threated Steve, he could have hurt him, Billy’s eyes scan him looking for any sign he did, any sign he hurt him. God he feels stupid, he knows Steve did not do anything, he knows Steve would not, why is he like this why can he not just let it go, just believe in Neil having a good fucking day.

"No Billy you haven't.” Steve says with a tired sigh suddenly feeling drained, he wants to go back to sleep, he gets a hand on Billy’s shoulder before he can run, gentles the coffee from his hand and places it on the counter. “The mind flyer killed those people, not you." Steve reminds, normally someone else is saying it, usually Heather, they are closer but Steve will say it as much as Billy needs to hear it, until he believes it. 

Billy hates this, hates this feeling, the feeling that comes when he lets his anger get the best of him now. It is worse somehow, usually he cannot get his magic to muster for his anger, cannot get it to muster for anything. Except this time, this time Steve was here and his magic comes so easy around Steve. Billy still feels sick over it, this is not like flirting with Steve, he could have hurt him and Billy does not want that. 

“I'm not magic and I've never made a potion.” Steve says, just talking, filling up the air when Billy pulls him in tight and hides his teary face in his shoulder. “Wouldn’t even if I could, from what I know love potions are nasty business.” Steve keeps rambling as Billy shakes a little less as he goes a little lax, and Steve feels a little less sick with each passing minute. “I wouldn’t do that to anyone.” Steve insists pressing his own head against Billy’s curls.

Bill sniffs hard against Steve’s shoulder, he is pretty sure he has left snot all over him,  _ great job Billy snotting all over the guy you like, that will win him over. _ Billy holds on to Steve a little longer, even after his eyes have dried and the shaking has stopped and he still feels sick, feels shity and miserable, but it is not as bad with Steve close and calming, rambling on into nonsense about herbs. Billy does not let him go until something smells off and Steve makes a distressed noises, the pancakes have burned.

“Shit.” Steve hisses, pulling the smoking things off of the burner and scraping them off into a nearby trashcan before turning to give Billy a sheepish smile. “Still hungry?” Steve asks, licking over his lips, he knows Billy always feels better with a full stomach, Steve does not know anyone who does not. Billy nods and Steve hands him a dishtowel politely ignoring the shiny snot coating the shoulder of his sweater, he will change after he finishes breakfast. 

“Yeah, course.” Billy chokes out, voice a little hoarse as he scrubs at his face cheeks going a dark red. Billy turns his attention away from Steve thankful for the distraction as Gulliver starts squeaking. He draws Steve’s attention as well, and Billy feels awful but that does not stop him from melting as he watches Steve coo over Gulliver.

“I got your breakfast sweet boy don’t worry.” Steve calls feeling more at ease with Gulliver to focus on. He brings the small bowl of fruit and another dish towel with him as he makes his way to the table. Gulliver climbs out of his basket rolling a little as Steve lays out a towel and sets the bowel in the middle, smiling fondly and petting a finger down Gulliver’s back as he starts digging in. 

Billy shuffles over to the table taking a set as Steve moves back to the stove both of them stuck in their own heads over how the morning has played out.

Steve puts a plate piled high full of food in front of Billy, dropping another smaller plate in front of Gulliver full of tiny pancakes Steve made just for him. It all makes Billy feel even worse for accusing him, Steve would not do that, would not use a love potion he is sure of that. Steve spends all of his time taking care of everyone else, making sure they have what they need, he would not risk hurting anyone like that. Billy digs in, and each mouth full of golden brown fluff covered in syrup makes him feel a little lighter, makes crying into Steve’s shoulder not seem so bad, makes his aches lessen and the tension just drains out of him.

-

Billy is at the table still eating his second plate of pancakes when Steve goes and gets the kids up. It is when they are in the hallways that Billy tunes in. “Lucas you didn’t try and slip a love potion into those cookies yesterday did you?” Billy is definitely curious to know, he doubts Lucas did it but he cannot figure out another explanation as to his father's weirdness.

"No I would never!" Lucas is quick to defend the other two boys jumping to his defense as well. 

"Hey, hey I already knew you didn't, would never but I just needed to ask to be sure." Steve is quick to reassure, feels just as shitty about asking as he had felt about being accused.

"Then why did you ask?" Mike is quick to put in a snotty tone. 

"Billy thought maybe someone tried a love potion in Max’s cookies." Steve offers with a shrug, Billy had not explained but he can hazard a guess he knows Neil was home this weekend, and Steve had met the man once while Billy was still in the hospital. Max had wanted to see Billy but Susan had work so Steve had picked her up. He did not like the man from the start, his mere presence putting Steve on edge, skin crawling with flight or fight. So while neither Billy nor Max actually talk about Neil, Steve thinks he understands a little why Billy went to such an extreme assumption. 

"You could have done it." Dustin brings up and Billy stops mid bite as Steve gives the most annoyed sigh he has ever heard.

“You know I don’t have magic.” Dustin makes a noise of disagreement and then his two friends are berating him for bringing it up as they all walk into the kitchen, Steve having left them to go change his sweater. They all freeze when they spot Billy at the table still eating pancakes. 

“Of course you’re here.” Dustin grumbles out a pout pulling at his lips as he heads for the counter where there are pancakes piled high on a plate waiting for them. Billy just flips him off, wondering over the sincerity that had been in Dustin’s voice, he sounded so sure that Steve could have been the cause. 

-

“Steve!” Dustin says a whine to his voice as he finishes eating, sliding to the edge of his chair to press his curly hair against Steve’s shoulder. Steve knows that tone, and rolls his eyes knowing he is about to be asked for something. “Will you take us to the arcade please!”

“The sun is up and it’s stopped raining, you can take your bikes to the arcade.” Billy smirks, he can tell Steve is going to give in and take them, Steve rarely says no to Dustin, the only thing more effective is Will and his puppy dog eyes.

“Like you have something better to do.” Mike scoffs, and Billy does not miss the hurt that flashes over Steve’s features, the way his shoulder hunch in a little, feels anger licking at him and is thinking about kicking the kid under the table when someone else beats him to it. The hurt fades from Steve’s face as Mike yelps and starts yelling at both Dustin and Lucas for kicking him under the table. Billy just watches Steve as he bites his lip on a laugh, ruffling Dustin’s hair and nudging Lucas with his hip as he stands and collects the plates still left on the table.

“You three better get dressed if you want to go to the arcade, your clothes are in the laundry room on top of the dryer.” Steve says breaking them out of the argument that erupts between them and all three of them scramble up and out of the room. Billy leans back in his chair, fingers absently scratching at Gulliver’s chin as he watches Steve’s back as he cleans up the last of the dishes. 

-

“Sinclair with me, we’re going to pick up El and Max. Meet the rest of you at the arcade after you pick up Will.” Billy says when the boys show back up, already having discussed it with Steve. Lucas gives him a funny look glancing at Steve who just gives Billy a little smile, taking Gulliver when Billy presses him into his chest. Billy heads outside first, hears the boys questioning Steve over Billy coming along, mostly Mike before Lucas is following him out. 

“Why exactly am I going with you?” Lucas asks suspiciously, and Billy cracks a little smile at that mistrust.

“Got some questions.” Billy taps his fingers on the steering column as he turns the corner, he can feel Lucas’ eyes boring into him.

“About?” Lucas asks after a long minute.

“Steve.” Billy frowns at the snort the kid lets out but keeps going. “Dustin seems to think he has magic?” He is too curious to not ask.

Lucas rolls his eyes cursing Dustin under his breath before he speaks up. “He doesn’t like it when Dustin says that shit, it makes him uncomfortable.”

“Get in back and duck down, Neil’s being weirdly nice, but better safe than sorry.” Billy says cutting off Lucas before he can go on as they pull onto his street and he grumbles but does as he is told, crouching down behind the passenger seat.

“He doesn’t have magic, none I’ve ever seen, and he says he doesn’t have it. Dustin is convinced though, won’t shut up about it sometimes.” Lucas continues quietly like he might be overheard, and Billy appreciates that he is taking the threat of Neil seriously.

“Hold that thought, I’m going to get Max, keep your head down.” Billy says quickly getting out.

Neil is on the couch, Susan tucked against his side watching a romance movie and Billy’s head goes back to magic, more questions because something has to be at work here, usually Neil mocks Susan when she watches them. “Just came to get Max, going to the arcade.” Billy says when they notice him, Susan nodding and Neil weirdly asking if they need some money. Max appears from the hallways insisting that they do, grinning wide eyed at Billy when Neil drops two twenties in her palm, one for each of them.

“Met you by the car.” Billy says ducking into his room to get the smaller cage he has for Gulliver from the hospital, he has a bigger one taking up most of his closet, but he is not about to bring that one over to Steve. Thinks about maybe in the future, he is pretty sure Steve would let him keep Gulliver there, maybe even let Billy stay too. Billy shakes the thoughts from his head as he heads out, offering up a wave as he is leaving, not wanting to rock the boat. 

Max is already in the front passenger seat very obviously talking, Billy sighs with exasperation putting the cage in the truck. “You know if Neil had walked out and seen you talking to yourself he would have become suspicious.” Billy points out as he slides in, heading for the chief's cabin. 

“Did you seriously accuse Lucas of slipping a love potion into the cookies?” Max asks, glaring at him, Billy rolls his eyes and offers her an unimpressed look.

“No I accused Steve, he asked Lucas, do you have a better fucking explanation for Neil’s good mood?” Billy asks the tension from being around Neil starting to seep back of him.

“Well, I mean it was probably Steve, like not on purpose, he wouldn’t use a love potion but he just wants to help.” Max says with a little shrug shouting when Billy takes a turn too sharply without slowing down, and Lucas who had slid into the back seat but not put his seat belt on yet slams against the opposite side of the car. “What the fuck Billy!”

“I’m going to need you to elaborate on that.” Billy says with a little snicker as Lucas glares at him from the rear view mirror, mouthing ‘asshole’ at him as he hurries to put his seat belt on. 

“Drive like a normal person or the chief won’t let EL come!” Max complains. 

“Tell me why you think it was Steve.” Billy insists slowing down a touch, Hopper has made some threats about Billy’s driving in the past but he never actually stops El from getting in the car with him.

“He’s magic.” Max is smirking at him in the way she always does when Steve comes up, and he knows she knows how he feels and flicks her nose for the look, she hisses angrily at him batting at his hand as he pulls it back with a laugh.

“Steve isn’t magic, Dustin doesn’t know what he is talking about.” Lucas pipes up from the backseat only to shrink back as Max turns the full power of her glare on him. Billy has to bite off a laugh to not draw that ire back to him before he gets what he wants. 

“Yes he is, El says so.” Max says with a look that dares Lucas to defy her, he wisely just holds his hands up in surrender, mumbling a soft complaint after she turns back around, immediately cutting off when Max whips back around to glare at him again, his sheepish smile is not fooling her.

“But he didn’t make a love potion.” Billy broaches after a few minutes when it seems like Max’s anger has cooled. 

“He wouldn’t.” Max says with an eye roll, and logically Billy does know that, but it is still gnawing at him.

“Then what did he do?”

“He made the food.” Max offers with a huff. The car lapses into silence as Billy contemplates, Max taking the opportunity in his distraction to turn the radio to a station she likes. 

Billy’s never really thought about it, about how Steve’s food never fails to make him feel better. He is thinking about it now though, about the first time, stealing some of the cookies Max had taken home with her after hanging out with her little friends. It was before the upside down had shown its ugly head to Billy, when Neil was the only monster Billy had to fight. He stole a cookie from her little stash, and his stomach had not hurt so bad, the bruising did not seem as deep the next morning either now that he thinks about it. 

Billy is not sure what Steve is but the more he thinks about Steve and his food, the more he is convinced that he is definitely something. Billy spends the rest of the car ride thinking about it. 

-

The arcade is loud and rambunctious, the whole place filled with noise, they have only been here twenty minutes but it all grates and Billy feels like he is pulled thin. A kid runs into him and he is about to snap at them when Steve appears by his side and grabs him by the elbow pulling him along. 

“Don’t get up to anything back there Harrington I need this job.” Keith says as they pass, and Steve feels his cheeks heat as he rolls his eyes and tells him to shut up. He has told Keith on more than one occasion that he and Billy are not together, no matter how suspicious Keith is or how much Steve wishes they were, their relationship is not like that.

“Just couldn’t wait to get me alone?” Billy asks with a little teasing leer, hands tucked into his pockets trying to cover the tremor in his hand, as he watches Steve slide into a rickety booth in back for maintenance.

“You got me.” Steve says with a huff of a laugh and a roll of his eyes instead of pointing out that he could see how stressed everything out there was making Billy, had bribed Keith with the promise of maple bars to let them come back here. 

“You boys decent?” Heather asks, barging into the backroom, like she has been hanging out with them all morning and has not just shown up out of the blue. 

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Steve says blood rushing up in his face painting him pink as Heather slides into the opposite side of the booth making it squeak as her hands hit the table and it shifts. Billy just glowers at Heather as she throws a smirk at him over her shoulder, sliding her feet out taking up the entirety of her side of the booth. Leaving Billy no choice but to sit next to Steve, not that he would have chosen anywhere else.

“No reason, where’s Gulliver?” Heather demands while Steve chuckles and Billy rolls his eyes pulling Gulliver from his pockets and handing him over.

“What are you doing here?” Billy asks, kind of annoyed, he likes Heather plenty but he was looking forward to a little alone time with Steve, his kids distracted in the arcade. Was planning to bring up magic, but he figures it can wait until they are alone again, whenever that is.

“Was visiting Robin and saw your cars, figured I’d come say hi, Keith immediately gave up your location. You will not believe what little shit came in and tried to hit on Robin.” Billy relaxes, tossing his arm over the back of the booth as an excuse to touch Steve as Heather launches into a story using Gulliver as a prop much to his annoyance.

-

Steve is soaking wet, and Steve is pretty sure his cake is going to be ruined, the kids are supposed to be coming over for dungeons and dragons in just a couple of hours and there will be no snacks, because a pipe has burst and the pilot light has gone out and, all of it is culminating in a bad time for Steve. Steve's anxiety ratchets up as knocking comes from his front door.

Billy is a little nervous when they get to Steve’s, he has Max in tow for dungeons and dragons, admittedly they are here really early but Billy needs that extra time to work up the nerve to finally ask Steve out. Max keeps giving him those knowing looks, and Billy scrubs at her hair as he knocks again smirking when she glowers at him trying to blindly fix her hair.

Billy stares when the door is thrown open, mouth a little dry as he stares at Steve, soaked, hair matted down, thin t-shirt and jeans clinging to his body. Sure Billy has seen Steve necked before, back in high school, but he never actually took the time to really admire, too afraid to back then. He admires now, can see the outline of Steve’s muscle, his stiff nipples, finally Billy brings his eyes back up to Steve’s face and notes the distress, breaking him out of his stirring thought of stripping Steve out of those wet clothes.

“The hell happened, pretty boy?” Billy asks and Steve is immediately launching into an explanation, not taking a break to breath. Billy passes Gulliver to Max “put him in his room” he says referring to the travel cage that has not left Steve’s place since Billy brought it over a few weeks ago. “Calm down pretty boy, I got this.” Billy reassures, hands stroking at Steve’s arms, he has butterflies in his stomach over that hopeful smile Steve gives him.

Steve feels calmer when Billy pulls away heading for the kitchen with determination, Steve trailing behind him. “You didn’t turn the water off?” Billy strips his jacket and lays it a safe distance away on the kitchen chair before making the short trek to the sink ignoring the way the burst pipe is getting him wet, sweater clinging to his body, and Steve is just glad Billy is wearing more than he used to back in high school, doubts he could focus otherwise.

“I didn’t know how, never had a pipe burst before.” Billy rolls his eyes as he squats, shifting to the left so he is not being directly pelted with water.

“You got a tool box?” Billy asks, he is going to need some stuff to turn the water off if he wants to fix this.

“Yeah, I’ll get it.” Steve says quickly disappearing, and Billy tries to focus on all the water, wondering how long it has been going. He notes the ruined cake batter on top of the counter and mourns the loss of one of Steve’s cakes and a plan is forming but first he needs to get this sorted. Steve comes back tool box clanking and he bends down next to Billy. “Will you show me? So if it happens again I’ll know what to do.”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Billy gets out a little distracted by how close Steve is, hand against his shoulder as Billy starts digging through the tool box.

It takes several hours and a trip to the hardware store to get everything sorted, and Steve is stressed about the kids coming, is planning to order pizza for them. The pipe is fixed though and the kitchen is dry thanks to help from Billy and Max. Steve knows pizza will not be enough to tide the kids over though, and he only has a few cookies left from yesterday when Dustin came by, so he grabs his keys ready to head to the store for snacks.

Billy is just coming back down stairs, dressed in Steve’s clothes, a pair of sweats and a thick knit sweater. He is kind of disappointed to find out Steve does not own any hoodies, thinks he would look cute in one, thinks about Steve wearing one of his. He spies Steve slipping his shoes on and moves a little faster catching Steve by the elbow right as he gets his hand on the door. “Where are you going pretty boy?”

Steve feels his cheeks turn pink as he spies Billy in his sweater, it looks good on him, like really good. It is not as big on Billy, a little tight around his chest, because Billy has been working out again, been packing the muscle back on and usually these days he hides it all under hoodies that are a size too big. There is no hiding it in the soft blue sweater he pulled from Steve’s closet though, one of the ones Mrs. Henderson made for him with magic yarn infused to keep the wearer warm. 

Billy feels his cheeks heat a little, grin splitting his face as Steve very obviously admires him in his sweater. Billy is mildly disappointed when Steve shakes himself out of it, face going redder as he brings his eyes up to Billy’s “Store, need snacks food the kids, do you want to come?” yeah he could do that but Billy has a better idea.

“What if we tried something else?” Billy asks, licking his lips nervously, he knows the pilot light got soaked but maybe, maybe if he focuses his magic he can make up for that, can keep the stove at the right temperature. When Steve is around Billy feels more confident in his magic, does not feel like all it does is hurt others, because despite everything he has never once burned Steve, not even that night at the Byers when he lost control of his anger. He likes the way Steve looks at his magic, likes that look of awe, likes that Steve does not look at him and see only the destruction he can cause. 

“What do you have in mind?” Steve asks curious and nervous as he sucks his lower lip, hyper aware of where Billy still has a hold on him. 

“I want to try something, can you make another cake?” Billy asks, tugging Steve’s wrist, pleased when Steve takes his shoes off and lets him pull him toward the kitchen. 

“The oven isn’t working though.” Steve reminds free hand rubbing at the back off his neck as he gnaws on his lower lip and lets Billy tug him into the kitchen.

“Yeah I know, thought maybe I can give it a try.” Billy wiggling his fingers with a shrug trying for nonchalant even as nervousness sours his stomach.

Steve feels a little nauseated as he starts pulling everything out, “we can give it a try, that would be amazing.” Steve says, feeling a little better as he starts putting everything together. He never gets tired of Billy’s magic, is always delighted when he lights the fireplace or the candles in the living room, always feels utterly pleased when Billy lights his cigarette for him.

Billy’s nerves ease as he watches Steve put a batter together, watching for any signs of magic, but Steve never does anything out of the ordinary when he is putting something together, and Billy watches him a lot so he would know. Billy thinks he knows what Steve is, assuming he really is magic, and Billy certainly thinks so, but there is not a lot of information on kitchen witches so Billy cannot be sure. All he found in the local library was one passage on them, that said they imbue food with magic, that is the entirety of it. So Billy cannot be sure, no matter how magical he finds Steve’s food.

“Ready.” Steve says once he has got the cake poured into a pan, unsure what to do now, looking at Billy with questioning eyes.

“Put it in the oven.” Billy feels both nervous and excited as he looks at the wet cake batter, he is not actually sure this will work, has never tried anything like this before, but he really hopes it does.

Steve feels like he might vibrate out of his skin with nervous anticipation, and even though he cannot see anything happening he feels like it is going to work. He wants it to work for Billy's sake as much as he wants the cake to turn out. Billy might not really talk about it but Steve knows he does not use his magic the way he used to, does not feel hot to the touch the way he used to pressed up against Steve's back at basketball practice, and he has heard Max and Heather worry over it as well.

Billy has his focus on the cake, but he still notices Steve get closer, nearly touching as he looks over his shoulder. If it were anyone else Billy would surely snap but Steve's presence is a grounding force, soothes the nerves out of Billy, lets him focus. Until the front door bangs open startling both of them and Billy's concentration momentarily breaks as Dustin starts shouting.

“Steve!” Dustin shouts before he starts launching into a story, about something his girlfriend Susie told him about over the radio, keeps cutting himself off to add in unnecessary details. Billy shifts his focus back to the cake as Steve’s shoulder presses against his, Steve turning to look at the door frame when Dustin first came in, but not moving away. Dustin's constant stream cuts off when he walks into the kitchen wrinkling his nose and glaring at Billy, he can feel it against his back. “Why is he here.”

“He brought me, now shut up I can’t hear the tv over you!” Max shouts from the living room. Billy glances back, smirking and laughing a little as Dustin makes a rude gesture in the direction of the living room, knows he would not dare if Max could see him. 

"Get out of here, you're messing me up." Billy insists when Dustin turns his eyes back toward them.

"Steve's in here." Dustin says his outrage at being dismissed is clear.

"Yeah but I like having him around, scram before you mess up the cake." Billy tells him, still smirking.

“Steve!” Dustin whines loudly, flinching when there is an angry shout from Max before she comes marching in. 

Dustin tries to dart away from her but she catches the back of his sweater and drags him out of the room grumbling about. “Noisy assholes.” While Billy and Steve laugh. 

-

Billy is nervous as he watches Steve ice the cake, it is fully cooled now, when it came out of the oven it looked good, even if Billy is pretty sure the bake is a little uneven if the coloring is anything to go by. Steve just beamed at him and told him it smelled good and Billy’s stomach was a puddle of goo, avidly watching Steve whip the icing. Steve is just putting the finishing touches, doing something that makes it look like there are little flowers all over the cake and not just a bunch of icing. 

“Want a slice before I call for pizza?” Steve asks, giving Billy a smile over his shoulder, excited to try what they have made together. 

“Yeah, pretty boy.” Billy says eager to taste the fruits of their joined labor, to taste the proof that his magic is good for more than party tricks and pain. The kids are loud in the living room, the rest of them showing up as the cake was cooling, and now they are all arguing over something to do with their game before they even set up for the evening. Billy is pretty sure someone threw something at someone else judging by the sounds coming from the room, but he chooses to ignore it as Steve sets a piece of cake in front of him. 

Billy watches with nervous anticipation growing in his belly as Steve sits next to him, his own slice of cake a little smaller than Billy’s, the cake on both pieces looks evenly baked on the inside from what Billy can tell, no gooey under cooked middle at least. Billy absently twists his fork by the edge of his cake, catching nothing but fluffy white frosting as he keeps his eyes on Steve.

Steve can feel Billy’s eyes on him, and it makes his stomach flip as he scoops up a little piece of cake. It looks good, smells good, and as Steve takes a bite, he knows it tastes good, possibly the best cake he has ever made despite the odds that were stacked against it. Steve has barely even swallowed when he turns to look at Billy, mouth in a wide grin. “Billy this is the best cake I’ve even made, eat some, you made it so much better!”

Billy blinks in surprise, feeling his cheeks flush, and he is sure that excitement has to be forced, that Steve cannot possibly mean that, but as he gets his own bit in his mouth he has to agree. He has tasted a lot of Steve’s food, especially after Starcourt and this is definitely his favorite, but Billy thinks some of that might just be in his head, because he made this cake with Steve, thinks maybe spending that time working on the cake with Steve is what makes it seem so much better. “We, pretty boy.” Billy says after a long thoughtful moment.

“What?”

“We made it better, team effort.” Billy feels his own grin come out, as he leans forward swiping a little dollop of frosting from the corner of Steve’s mouth. Billy pops that thumb right in his mouth watching as Steve’s cheeks go red, bottom lip between his teeth as he sucks in a startled breath before his eyes cut away. 

“I’m going to go call for the pizza” Steve squeaks out, he just needs a minute to calm down, embarrassed that a little touch has so much heat in his belly and collar suddenly to tight. They are friends, friends wipe food off of their friends mouth that is totally normal, Steve does it all the time, usually to the kids and never to Robin after the time she made it weird when he wiped chocolate sauce off her bottom lip. He had not been trying to hit on her that day, they had only just met, he was just trying to be friendly. It was a lot like what Billy just did, only Steve did not pop his finger in his mouth and lick it clean, now he can see how his actions that day might have come off as a come on. He doubts that is Billy’s intentions though, no matter how much he wants that to be his intention. 

-

Heather and Robin showed up in time for pizza, before sneaking off to make out in one of the spare bedrooms as the kids get their Dungeons and Dragons game going in the living room, the two of them only play in the smaller bi weekly game they have going with Will. Billy is still in the kitchen with Steve, and back on task, he came over here with an ulterior motive, one that got side tracked by the chaos of the day. “Come outside with me?” Billy asks, needs some fresh air and he really wants a cigarette, nerves, he has been trying to work up the courage to ask Steve out for weeks now. 

“Sure.” Steve agrees he could use a smoke and some fresh air, his stomach is a little queasy and he does not know why, he felt fine earlier, now it is like the prick of nervousness will not leave. Steve smiles as Billy immediately heads for the front door, he knows Steve does not like going out back, even with the pool closed, knowing that the Russians had successfully opened the rift between this world and the upside down makes him even more leery of the pool.

Billy sits on the little stoop and grabs the ashtray tucked just out of sight behind a flower pot currently full of dead leaves, pulling cigarettes out for both of them. When Steve places his between his lips Billy lights it with his magic, never getting tired of seeing the joy that rips across Steve's face each time he does it. Billy fucking loves the way Steve looks at his magic, it is the only time Billy does not hate it anymore, the only time it does not feel like poison. This feeling right here is almost as good as it had been when Billy helped Steve with the cake earlier. 

Billy takes a drag of his cigarette and speaks without thought, the words he means to come out, are not the ones that fall from his lips. “So I hear you’re magic.” Though he has been meaning to broach the subject for a while, he definitely did not mean to do it right now. 

“Not you too” Steve groans letting his body tip to the side practically deflating, and his head presses to Billy’s shoulder as he takes a drag from his cigarette before turning his face into the knit sweater Billy is still wearing. “Dustin needs to stop trying to convince people of that, it’s a silly fantasy of his.”

Billy does not think so but he also is not looking to upset Steve and this clearly is a sore subject. Billy takes the opportunity to pet a hand through Steve’s hair, delighted when Steve leans into the touch. “Alright no magic talk.” Billy says easily, using magic to snuff out Steve’s cigarette before it can burn a hole in his pants as Steve lets his hand drop loose against his leg. It gives Billy the courage to ask Steve “Do you want to go to the city?”

Steve makes a hum in the back of his throat before tipping his head up, cheeks squished against Billy’s shoulder as he looks up at him. “What for?” Steve asks, brow pinched in confusion, and he is about to pull away but Billy’s hand scrubs a little harder at his scalp and he has no desire to be anywhere but right here.

Billy huffs out a little laugh, "No, do you want to go to the city with me?" Billy specifies, nerves still fluttering under the surface but Steve is soft and pliant against him, keeping them from swallowing him whole.

"Oh sure, what do you need to get in the city." Steve asks and Billy feels his brow pinch as he huffs out a sigh.

"Nothing, I just want to take you to the city." Billy says, and Steve’s cheeks go pink at the implication.

“Like a date?” Steve ventures nervously as he finally pulls his head from Billy’s shoulder to look him in the eyes for a second before dropping them, hand rubbing at the back of his neck self-consciously, he really hopes he is not reading this wrong. 

“Yeah a date, will you go on a date with me?” Billy asks, catching Steve’s free hand, ignoring the cigarette that hits the ground, thumb swiping over Steve’s knuckles. That nervousness is threatening to swallow him whole again as he waits for an answer.

“Yeah I, I would like that.” Steve says, sending Billy a brilliant smile and Billy feels that nervousness burn right out of him.

-

Billy is in a good mood, is almost always in a good mood these days, even with Neil home this weekend, Billy had made sure to leave a bag of Steve’s cookies where the man would find them and made himself scarce until Max gave him the all clear. Neil was in a good mood the entire weekend, and he left early this morning so Billy decided he would celebrate by spending the night with his boyfriend.

Growing up trapped under Neil’s thumb Billy never thought he would have a real boyfriend, had snuck around with a few guys back in California but all of that was sexual with no real feelings involved. With Steve it is different, dates, and movie nights with the kids more often than not, cooking together and Billy has never been happier. 

Billy lets himself in with the key Steve gave him, toeing his shoes off and hanging his winter jacket in the hall closet before heading for the kitchen where he can hear soft humming. Steve is whipping something in a bowl, back to Billy, apron tied against his ass in a sloppy bow. Billy watches him for a long minute before excited squeaking draws his attention to Gulliver, set up on the table, with his own little table and chair, some sort of doll furniture, a little plate stained reddish laying empty in front of him.

“What’s with the set up pretty boy?” Billy asks, spooking Steve who flings batter against the cabinet when he jumps. “Sorry baby, let myself in.” Billy has a little laugh in his voice, but it dies at the bags under Steve’s eyes.

“Erica brought it by yesterday says she didn’t have a use for it, I think she’s just trying to butter Gulliver up. I didn’t think you’d be by till later.” Steve says a smile pulling at his lips once his heart rate calms down. He cleans up the mess from the cabinet as he watches fondly as Billy picks Gulliver up fingers stroking at his spine, as Gulliver goes boneless in his hold. “He really missed you.” Steve says cheeks heating at the look Billy gives him as he moves closer.

“He the only one?” Billy asks, leaning into Steve’s space with a grin.

“Nope” Steve catches Billy’s lips for a short sweet kiss, cheeks heating further at the tickle of Billy’s little mustache against his upper lip, it always makes him think of other places he has felt that tickle.

“What are you making?” Billy asks, putting Gulliver on his shoulder as he slides up against Steve’s back hooking his chin over his shoulder when he turns back toward the counter. 

“Chocolate chip banana muffins.” Steve makes a face, they are not his choice, El and Dustin both like them and he is taking the both of them to school in the morning.

“Gross.” Billy already knows why Steve is making them, and he stands by his assessment that El has no taste buds, Dustin apparently has none either. “When’s the last time you slept?” Billy asks arms tight around Steve’s waist as a yawn cracks his jaw and he starts pouring batter into individual muffin cups.

“I took a nap earlier.” Billy huffs against Steve’s neck, his definition of a nap is laughable. “You want help with these?”

“Nah, kids won’t notice.” The oven is already on anyhow, he really only helps when Steve is going to be eating some of whatever they are making and he knows Steve is not about to eat a banana chocolate chip muffin because he has taste. 

Steve hums in agreement as he slides the muffin tray into the oven and sets a timer, laughing when Billy pulls at the bow and pulls the apron from his waits. Steve makes a questioning noise as Billy pulls him to the living room, pushing him toward the couch as he cuts the lights and turns off the television Steve is always leaving on to keep out the silence. “What are you doing?” Steve asks a little worriedly, Billy knows he does not like the dark or silence.

“Don’t worry pretty boy, going to light everything up in just a minute.” Billy shuffles through the records near the player, the light slipping in from the edges of the curtains more than enough at this early hour. He puts on something soft, something Steve likes that is slow and sleepy before making his way to the couch, catching Steve’s shaky hand when he reaches for him.

Billy arranges them so they are both lying on the couch, Steve’s head pillowed on his chest, Gulliver curling up under Steve’s chin. He lets his magic out, focusing it into little sparkling lights around the room, he has been practicing this, it was something he did when he was really young with his mother. He has not done it in years, but he thought Steve would like it.

Steve gasps as tiny little lights dot the room, flickering and shiny like fireflies, there is one close and he reaches up to touch it. Billy catches his hand before he can, pulling it back down to his chest. “That’s still fire pretty boy, you’re going to get burned if you touch it.” Billy says with a laugh Steve can feel shake through him, smiling fondly, he likes when Billy really laughs.

“It’s really pretty.” Steve has never actually seen Billy do something with fire that has not been pretty, even that fourth of July night when he stood up to the mind flyer, the flames coming off of him had been dazzling in their beauty. 

“Thanks pretty boy.” Billy feels his cheeks heat, still holding Steve’s hand as he starts humming along to the music. Billy just presses his face against Steve hair content as he twists the little flickering lights around the room. Smiling broadly with each little delighted sound Steve makes, letting them go out when Steve’s breath evens out against his chest letting him know Steve is getting some much needed rest. 

**-TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/


End file.
